Tabby Lust
by Boogermeister
Summary: Grimmjow saved a stray tabby and cared for him. Now the cat wished to pay him back in more ways than one. Yaoi GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Um, this is based off a hentai manga I've read a while back and . . . . you know what, just enjoy the show.

**Warning: smut, language, implied M-preg, and a broken leg to ice the cake!**

Tabby Lust by **Boogermeister**

For a couple of months, Grimmjow had been looking after a stray cat that he had encountered on partially rainy day, and he didn't regret one bit. It happened on a Spring day, on a way to his apartment when he heard a weak mewing in a nearby alley. It had just rained so the handsome blunet could smell the old garbage as he quickly stepped into the narrow, dirty space. He could hear the weak noise getting louder and louder at each of his step, until he saw a flicker of a slim, orange-striped tail underneath a soaked pizza box. He blinked, and saw the tail again, twitching a little as he realized that it was a cat.

"Aw, shit . . . ." he muttered softly, he stepped carefully and slowly for the crumpled box, hoping that he won't scare the poor injured kitten away. But as soon as his fingers gripped at the edge of the box, the feline seemingly mewed in relief and Grimmjow carefully lifted up the flimsy contraption. "You okay, Kitten?" he muttered, only to see two bright eyes, mixed of honey-gold and brown, peering right back at him.

". . . . Merow . . . .?" the kitten rumbled softly, wondering who was the nice human was who paid attention to him when nobody else didn't. But he was still wary, as he slowly stepped out into what little sunlight that peered into the alley.

"Hey there, Kitten . . . ." Grimmjow smirked at the sight of the orange-striped tabby, who flicked his ears before cocking his head to the side. The kitten stared at him and let out a soft yet quizzical meow, the man's smile was a bit scary and yet it was appealing to him. Like he could get used to the one who 'saved' him from the rain and the soaking box. "Aw, come here . . . . you wanna come home with me?" smirked the human, slowly he reached down and picked him up.

The kitten instantly purred at the warm hands and chest and curled into a ball, immediately glad that he was being taken care of. And now the young cat was named Ichigo, after staring curiously at a couple of strawberries when Grimmjow were snacking the day he brought him home, and he enjoyed every minute of the day with his Master. When Master left for work, Ichigo would make a sad mew.

"Come on, I'll be back, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow. And that was the promise everyday, as Ichigo would immediately rub tenderly at his Master's ankles the minute he came home. The cat loved being scratched behind the ears and down his back, and loved to snuggle on his Master's strong chest around bedtime. But sometimes he wished to show how much he really loved his Master, after being rescued after the death of his mother and the adoption of his littermates before his predictament.

But all of that changed when Grimmjow broke his left leg at work, which was hard to believe when it was a white-collar job and the cause of it was him falling over a flight of stairs after accidently missing a step. He was bed-ridden most of the time, only to use crutches for the bathroom and to feed him and Ichigo. But it seemed that his pet could understand his pain, as he would give the concrete cast a dirty look before curling up against his Master.

"Tch, I know, Kitten . . . . but nothing can be done about it," Grimmjow mumbled, scratching behind his cat's ears. It was bedtime, as Ichigo climbed onto the strong chest and purred softly, his bright honey brown eyes gazed at his Master's sleepy cyan-colored ones before Grimmjow put up a soft smirk. "Don't worry, tomorrow's gonna be better . . . ." he mumbled before closing his eyes for a deep slumber.

""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Grimmjow yawned in his sleep, his mind wouldn't let him wake up just yet but he didn't mind to sleep in late. "Hmm . . . . Murning . . . . Ichi," he mumbled thickly, his heavy hand reaching up to scratch behind his pet's ears.

". . . . Good morning, Master."

". . . ." Grimmjow just grinned tiredly through closed eyes, there was no way that his cat could talk to him. After all, he could hear the tender purring against his chest. But then again . . . . there was no way that his cat could feel heavy against his chest as well as his stomach and his good leg. "Heh . . . . like Ichi could talk and feel this heavy . . . ." he mumbled, continuing his scratching.

"Master, I already said good morning . . . ."

That opened his eyes immediately, and stared down at who it was. But his eyes caught the same bright honey eyes of his cat . . . . only that it was a orange-haired naked young man draped over his body. ". . . . The fuck!" he gasped in disbelief, as the youth simply smiled.

"Master, it's me . . . . Ichigo," smiled 'Ichigo'. Grimmjow just stared at him with wide eyes, noticing the striped ears and tail, then back at the man's calm expression before letting out a confused chuckle.

"It's gotta be a dream, that's it . . . . Ichi can't be a naked dude on my bed," he chuckled, nearly surprised at himself for not laughing louder. "That's it, the real Ichigo's just hiding in my apartment somewhere." 'Ichigo' frowned lightly, one of his ears flicked as he sat up on the man's waist, much to the other man's deeper confusion. "And you . . . . I don't know who you are, buddy, but I'm a bit freaked out that you're ass-naked and in my house-"

"Master, don't you recognize me?" the man frowned sadly. "It's really me . . . . look, it's my collar and everything." Grimmjow blinked in utter puzzlement when 'Ichigo' bared his neck, and blinked again when he noticed the black leather collar and the jingling name tags attached to it. All of sleep evaporated from his mind when he realized what it said.

_'Ichigo'_, it said on the first tag, as well as his name and the contact number on the second one in case his pet accidently wandered into the streets. "It's me, Master . . . . I'm Ichigo, the who you rescued after that rainy day in the alley," Ichigo frowned, his ears folded down when Grimmjow stared at him as if he wasn't the same cat as before. "You're the only human who loved me, and . . . . I love you back, but since you don't believe me . . . ." Ichigo just bowed his head, fearing of getting kicked out by the only person who cared about him.

"Wow . . . . didn't know you can become like this, Kitten," Grimmjow sighed in relief, and Ichigo glanced up in a mix of surprise and relief. "Whoo, thought I was going crazy from the pain medicine but good thing you're still my Ichi," he smirked lightly, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. Ichigo immediately smiled and purred and leaned in for the scratch, practically lying back over his Master. "Ah . . . . Whoa, wait a sec," he muttered almost nervously, and his cat . . . . or person glanced at him with a light confusion.

"What is it, Master?" he frowned.

"Well, you're naked . . . ." he pointed out but Ichigo still frowned.

"I've always been naked, Master," he muttered, his tail flicked around. "That hadn't bothered you before."

"That's . . . . different, you're naked like other people," sighed Grimmjow, but clearly his pet doesn't understand as he smiled at him.

"It's not that bad, Master, I've also seen you naked," he smiled, nuzzling against his hard warm chest. Grimmjow frowned but said nothing else to deter his mind. But that was true, many times he had walked around the apartment in the nude and Ichigo had gazed at him as if it was nothing. "Master . . . .?"

"Ah, yeah?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Do . . . . do you still love me?" Ichigo frowned sheepishly. "I know I'm like this but . . . ."

"Of course, Kitten, you're the same cat I love," sighed the blunet but the feline youth sat up again and shook his head a little.

"I know but . . . . would you love me as a . . . . mate?" he mumbled, his clawed fingers fiddled at the hem of his Master's shirt. Grimmjow blinked and his jaw dropped, leaning onto his elbows to stare at him. A mate? A mate as in . . . . a lover? "Please, Master . . . . I've never felt like this before, but my feelings for you are true," sighed Ichigo. "When I said I loved you, I really do . . . . and . . . . I want you to be the one to take me." At the last words, he mumbled so quietly that he assumed that the blunet didn't hear him.

". . . . To take you?" Grimmjow muttered, yet didn't sound surprised even to himself. Ichigo folded back his ears and nodded meekly. Grimmjow gazed him then at his body, he was lean with some muscles but he really was good-looking. Even if he was his cat. He sat up, ignoring the dull pain on his injured leg, and cupped his pet's face. "You really want me to take you, Ichigo?" he murmured softly.

"Yes, Master . . . ." Ichigo muttered, nearly purring into the man's warm palm when he was treated with a light smirk. "I really love you," he purred softly.

"I know . . . ." Grimmjow's hands caressed at the slim shoulders of his pet, surprised at how smooth and flawless he was. "But . . . . do you really want me to do it now, Ichigo?"

"That's why I'm like this, Master," Ichigo purred. "I want it . . . . I want you." Grimmjow smirked lightly and cupped his face again, leaning close to stare at the amber eyes.

"Well . . . . it's been a while since I got laid," he sighed.

"What's 'laid' . . . .?" his pet blinked innocently and Grimmjow smirked.

"You'll know soon enough," he smirked, leaning to plant his lips against Ichigo's. The feline youth perked up his ears at the action, yet purred when his Master nibbled at his bottom lip. "Open up . . . ."

"Hm . . . .?" Ichigo tried to ask what he had meant, but his Master immediately muffled his noise when he stuck his tongue into his mouth. He was a bit taken aback by the humanly action but complied as he tasted the sweet taste of his Master. "Hhmm . . . . Hmm, Master . . . ." he purred deeply through the kisses.

"Hm, you like the kiss?" murmured Grimmjow.

"So that's how human mates kiss . . . ." smiled Ichigo, revealing the small but pearly-white canines. "I like that." He then returned the kiss, though it was a bit different as he gave coyful licks to his Master's lips. Grimmjow chuckled before kissing back, his slightly calloused hands traveled down to his pet's slim waist. "Mmh . . . . my Master . . . . you're getting aroused . . . .?" he mewed as his tail swished around slowly. "I can feel it under me."

"Ah . . . . yeah, a little," murmured the blunet. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't taken in much of Ichigo's nude form. He glanced down to his bareness, but his pet wasn't aroused as his member was still limp between his legs. "But . . . . it's no fun if you're not as aroused."

"Huh . . . .?"

"Come here," he smirked, his hands now grasping at his behind. Ichigo mewed out of surprise when his hips were being lifted, but gazed at his Master in confusion.

"Master . . . .?" he frowned but was reassured with a kiss.

"As a cat, you know how to lick yourself, right?" he smirked, Ichigo blinked at that but nodded. "Well, I guess that means you should try licking me . . . ."

"Lick Master's . . . ." Ichigo pondered before a sudden realization came to him and he grinned widely. "Of course . . . .! Anything for you, Master . . . .!" he grinned with a happy purr.

"Ah! Careful with my leg," he winced a little when his pet crawled off his lap. But he didn't mind the pain as Ichigo removed the bedsheet covering his waist. The youth could see the aroused bulge tenting in the cotton boxer and he rumbled out an excited purr. "Don't worry, Kitten, there's nothing to be anxious about it," smirked Grimmjow, and his pet purred some more as his Master scratched behind his ears. "Come on, Ichigo . . . ." he groaned softly, through the opening of his boxer he slowly pulled out his partial arousal. "Do it, do it for Master."

"Yes . . . . Master," purred Ichigo. He smiled fondly when he grasped it, feeling that it was a bit heavy but he could feel that it was getting harder by the second. "Hmm," he purred and couldn't wait any longer, as he stuck his tongue out to swipe at the tip.

"Fuck . . . . your tongue's like a fucking sandpaper," groaned Grimmjow, as his pet proceeded to take long licks up and down the straining shaft. He inhaled deeply to control his long unused sexual needs, that precome began to ooze out. But Ichigo quickly caught it, purring lovingly at the taste of it.

"Master, you taste so good . . . ." purred Ichigo with a small grin.

"Really . . . .? Come on, you gotta do more than that, Kitten," smirked Grimmjow. His pet nodded, licking at the tip one more time before finally engulfing the straining member. "Ah, fuck . . . . that's it, Ichi," he groaned softly, gripping at the tangerine-colored hair. Ichigo rumbled out a deep purr, and his Master groaned at the sexy feeling of the vibration. "Good, you're doing good," he put up a smirk as Ichigo bobbed up and down slowly, one hand gripped at his inner thigh the other grasping at the base of the erection. "Keep doing it, and you'll get Master's milk . . . ."

"Mmhh . . . ." Ichigo moaned as he continued, the lewd act was soon making him hard but also making his entrance wet. The thought of being with his Master was making his body hot. His free hand reached into the hole of the boxer to fondle at the soft testicles, and his Master groaned deeply.

"Fuck, you're getting impatient, huh?" he groaned, hanging his head back as tightening feeling coiled in his stomach. "Shit, Ichigo . . . ."

"Hhmm, Master . . . ." Ichigo grinned as he removed his mouth, saliva connected to the damp tip.

"Don't stop, Kitten," Grimmjow grunted softly. "As a matter of fact, why not bring your ass here as you continue?" Ichigo purred and shifted his lithe body over the injured man, who smirked a little when his pet lifted up his hips close to him. "Shit," he smirked before Ichigo resumed sucking him off, "I didn't know that male cats can get even wet." Reclining back, he gripped at his cat's cheeks and spread them apart, revealing the leaking entrance. He could feel Ichigo's rumbling purr over his erection and he groaned. He knew he couldn't wait any longer and subconsciously bucked his hips up, nearly startling his pet. "Sorry, Kitten, but I'm getting close . . . ."

"Mmh . . . ." Ichigo got the message and bobbed his head faster. He wanted to taste his Master, to feel the warm 'milk' sliding down his throat. "Hm- Mmh . . . .!" he muffled, when a finger suddenly thrusted into him, and he clenched around it out of reflex.

"Aw, you didn't expect that, did you?" smirked Grimmjow, observing that his pet's tail stood straight up when he stuck his finger into him. But he could feel the wet and tight muscles around the digit. "Don't stop sucking, I'm almost close and we both know that you want my milk." Ichigo shuddered but quickly resumed, though he couldn't concentrate with his Master fingering him right now. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck, Ichi . . . ." groaned Grimmjow, as the feeling was building up too greatly. "It's coming . . . .! Ichigo . . . .!"

Ichigo muffled out a moan when his Master finally climaxed, swallowing load after load of the seed before pulling away and eagerly licked up the last of it from the gradually lax member. "Tasty . . . . that was tasty, Master," he purred, his tongue swiping up the last drops off his lips. "Your milk was so good, Master."

"Fuck . . . ." Grimmjow panted lightly from the climax, but put up a smirk when his pet nuzzled his member back to arousal. "You're such a good-ass pet, Kitten . . . . I can't believe it."

"Thank you, Master," Ichigo grinned as he glanced over his shoulder.

"But . . . . guess I continue what I was doing," he smirked, suddenly putting a second finger into the tight entrance. Ichigo tensed before letting out a shaky mew. "Hmm, you like that, Ichigo?" he mused, seeing that Ichigo's face were blushing deep red.

"Nnh, y-yes, Master . . . ." he moaned softly, his ears flattening down submissively.

"And it's getting loose a little . . . ." Grimmjow noted as he twisted his fingers around. His eyes glanced up at the still stiffened tail, and an idea came up as he smirked a little. "I wondered . . . ." he smirked, gripping at the base the striped appendage.

"Reaow!" Ichigo squeaked out and he stared wide-eyed at his Master. What was he doing?

"Tch, I heard that when cats are in heat, they like to be touch right here . . . ." Grimmjow smirked, taking out his fingers to press at the sensitive skin connected to the tail.

"Wha- Ah, Master . . . .!" Ichigo whined, shivering at the pressure as his hot body began to sweat. "Mreow . . . . Master, please . . . .!"

"It's really that sensitive, Kitten?" grinned Grimmjow.

"Y-yes . . . .!" he moaned, biting back his mewing as his entrance was getting wetter. He needed this, it was getting too much for him. "Please, Master . . . . h-hurry up and mate with me!"

"Ahh, it's that what you want?" his Master grinned but he let go of the tail to stick the two fingers back in. Interestingly enough, the once tight hole was getting more and more loose while clear secretion was oozing out. It was like his cat was acting like a female in heat, aching to be dominated. But for some reason, it was turning him on by the thought of it. "Shit, Kitten, if that's what you want . . . ." he growled lustfully.

"Yes, Master . . . . I want you," mewed Ichigo. "I can't wait any more . . . .!" He quickly sat up, gripping at his Master's full erection, and suddenly impaled himself onto it. "Guh . . . .!" he winced out at the sudden penetration from just the tip alone.

"Shit . . . .!" Grimmjow groaned out in surprise, feeling himself getting swallowed up by the warm contracting muscles. "Fuck, Ichigo, give me a warning next time but you're feeling so good . . . .!"

"Master . . . .!" moaned Ichigo before finally being filled up, panting deeply as he tried to get used to the stretch inside of him. His striped tail twitched around when his hips were suddenly gripped.

"Tch, maybe next time, when you look like this again, I'll give you a serious punishment for being so damn impatient," Grimmjow gritted with a devious smirk.

"Master- Ah-ahh . . . .!" Ichigo moaned out when Grimmjow pulled up his hips before slamming him back down. "Ah! So g-good . . . .!" he yelped as his Master thrusted his hips up to meet his.

"Good is fucking right . . . . I can feel you so deep, Ichigo!" grunted Grimmjow.

"R-really, Master . . . .?" moaned his pet. "Does it feel that good . . . .?"

"What do you think . . . .? I'm practically feeling dizzy from this hole of yours," he smirked weakly, watching his pet bouncing violently on his erection.

"Mmm . . . . must be f-from my pheromones . . . .!" Grimmjow didn't care either way, as he thrusted harder into him. "Nnghh, Master . . . .! Master . . . .!" Ichigo whined loudly.

"Call me Grimmjow, Kitten . . . .!"

"Gr . . . . Grimmjow, p-please, fuck me harder!" he yowled. Grimmjow growled and thrusted up harshly, and Ichigo yowled even louder. "There! Fuck me there, Grimmjow . . . .!" he cried in ecstasy. "That felt so good . . . .!"

"All right . . . .!" grinned Grimmjow, he knew what 'there' was. "Turn your body so I can get it!" Ichigo barely nodded as the bouncing reluctantly slowed down before twisting his body to face his demanding Master. "Fuck, you're one sexy Kitten . . . .!" Grimmjow grunted with a lustful grin as he resumed to thrust. The look on his pet writhing and moaning with his face drenched with sweat and red from blushing so much was making him harder than possible.

"Fuck . . . .! Grimmjow, you're getting there so deep!" he moaned.

"I know, even though you keep clenching me so tight!" the blunet grunted. Ichigo barely nodded, even being wet his insides couldn't help but trying to milk his Master dry. He wanted to be filled up by him, as he stared down at Grimmjow's half-lidded eyes. "Fuck, Ichi . . . .!" Grimmjow groaned deeply as he sat up, Ichigo moaned when the thrusts were getting more erratic before his lips were captured by his Master. "Mm, you taste just like my milk . . . ."

"Heh . . . ." Ichigo was in euphoria, his dream will come true in only a few thrusts. It wouldn't be long until he will have a part of his Master inside him. "Please, Grimmjow . . . .! Fill me up, I want it . . . .!" he moaned through the deep, sloppy kisses. "I want your thick seed, please . . . .!"

"You want it, Ichi?" smirked Grimmjow, soon the great feeling was building up once last time.

"Yes . . . .!" moaned Ichigo.

"You want it . . . .?"

"Yes!"

"You want it!"

"Yes, Grimmjow, I want it!" screamed Ichigo.

"Here . . . .!" Ichigo arched his back and tossed his head up in a silent scream, his insides clenching even tighter as Grimmjow exploded into him. He finally let out a choked gasp at the hot and sticky feeling, while Grimmjow managed a few last thrusts before letting out a deep breath. "Fuck . . . .!" he panted breathlessly.

"Master . . . ." moaned Ichigo, his slender arms wrapped loosely around the bigger man. "Thank you, that's what I wanted . . . . to be with you . . . ."

"Shit . . . . you even came and you didn't realize it," Grimmjow smirked weakly as he hugged back and he could feel the sticky mess between their sromachs. "But it was worth it, I hadn't fucked like that since ever . . . . you're really a good pet, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Master . . . ." Ichigo purred deeply, smiling when his Master's seeds settled inside of him. He licked softly at his lips before being dragged into a deep kiss.

"Mmh . . . . I could just fuck you again, but I'm getting tired again," Grimmjow smiled tiredly. "Maybe we can do it after one nap, right?" Ichigo gazed at him and smiled softly as he purred.

"Okay . . . ." he replied as they laid down. Ichigo got off his Master's finally spent member and placed his head against the strong chest. It wasn't long until he felt the gentle scratching behind the ears and his purrs deepened. But he mentally frowned, because his instincts will soon tell him to do something that would devastate his beloved Master.

He doesn't want to do it but he has to.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Three months later . . . ._

Grimmjow just frowned sadly as he stared down at the black reflection of his coffee. It had been three months, and he still hadn't found Ichigo. The moment he woke up from his slumber after having sex with him, he had realized that his pet wasn't in his bed. He had called him throughout the small apartment but he was nowhere to be seen. He was truly devastated, he had loved that cat, even though he could turn into a person for that one day.

During the first few weeks, he had hanged up flyers with pictures of his orange-striped tabby but nothing came up. Some of his friends understood his grief but a few suggested to give up and get a new pet. But he couldn't do that, because he really loved Ichigo. ". . . . Shit," he grumbled, tossing his now cold coffee into the kitchen sink.

He had done everything to search for him, even searching in that alleyway where he first found him, but still nothing. Then where could have Ichigo gone to? Strolling up to the window next to the stove, he opened it and stuck his head out. Maybe some fresh air could clear his mind a little.

". . . . Where are you, Kitten?" he frowned, staring into space.

". . . . . Reow . . . ."

Grimmjow blinked and glanced around, he lived on the third floor but frowned in confusion at what he had just heard. Could it be . . . .? ". . . . Ichigo?" he called out.

"Mreow . . . . .!"

"Ichigo . . . .!" Grimmjow gasped in surprise and glanced down, through the gated vision of the fire escape he could see something orange. "Ichigo, is that you?"

"Mew, Merow . . . .!" And he saw him, the same orange tabby with the honey-brown eyes. Grimmjow's lips stretched to the biggest grin he can do, without thinking twice he jumped onto the fire escape and climbed down.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I am so fucking glad that you're all right!" he laughed in glee, swinging off the ladder and landed onto the ground as soon as the feline ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Aw, Ichi . . . .! I was so worried about you!" he smiled, hearing the loving purr against his chest. "But . . . . how, and why did you run off a few months back?" he frowned a little, scratching behind his ears.

Ichigo glanced up at him and let out a sad mew, he knew that it was his fault for leaving his Master but he blamed his instincts for making him leave his love. ". . . . But . . . . it doesn't matter now, Kitten," Grimmjow sighed deeply. "I'm just glad that you're safe and sound now. Now let's go home . . . ."

"Reow, reoww . . . ." rumbled Ichigo, wiggling from his Master's hold as he pawed at his chest.

"Huh? What is it, Ichigo?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Mew . . . . mew . . . ." The blunet blinked at the tiny noises nearby and glanced around, before Ichigo leapt out of his arms.

"Ichigo . . . .?" he frowned in light confusion as his long-lost pet trotted to the nearby trashcans, only to widen his eyes in disbelief when Ichigo hauled in a young kitten by the scruff of the neck. "Wh-what . . . .?" he gasped softly as Ichigo then hauled out another kitten. He couldn't believe it, Ichigo was clearly a boy and yet . . . . he had kittens? "These . . . . these are your babies, Ichigo?" he questioned, truly not getting it as he stepped closer.

Ichigo glanced at him and mewled happily, rubbing at his ankles. Grimmjow had a hard time to believe this, but then again, he did have sex with his pet. Wait . . . . Grimmjow stared at the kittens, who looked no more than four weeks old, and just blinked dumbly.

Did he . . . .?

The kittens, one was smokey greyish-blue and one orange-striped with white paws, glanced up with clear blue eyes and mewed squeakingly. "Oh fuck . . . ." he sighed in disbelief. "That can't be fucking right." All the while, Ichigo purred tenderly as he glanced up and Grimmjow glanced. "Are they . . . .?" he tried to ask, but his pet replied with an eager nod, practically mewing out a 'yes'.

"Oh . . . . that's fucking great . . . ."

Owari.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**Special Omake Time!**

A day after finding out that he 'fathered' kittens with Ichigo, Grimmjow decided to take the new family to the local vet to figure out Ichigo's . . . . condition, if he has any. And it turned out that the cat does have one.

Even though that Ichigo was a male and have male genitals, he also have reproductive organs like a female and can get into heat and have babies. In a way, Ichigo was some sort of an hermaphodite, but that just confused Grimmjow even more.

But in the end he was still happy as long as Ichigo and the kittens were healthy and gotten used to his 'unique' family . . . . until Ichigo went into a heat one day when his Master was showering, and surprised him in the bathroom. "Ich . . . . Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelped out, when his pet happily jumped into the shower.

"Hello, Master . . . . I think you know what this means, right?" Ichigo purred, kneeling in front of the shellshocked blunet and quickly fondled at his Master's member into a full erection. "I want you again . . . ." he purred before engulfing the man's erection.

"Oh, shit . . . .!" Grimmjow gasped, but mostly out of lust.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The End.

*blushes* Happy B-day, Ichigo!

Read and review.

I'll upload a new story ASAP!


	2. tabby lust 2

Blahh . . . . First things first, I must tell you the worst thing ever. After writing this chapter, I was using my flashdrive to save then re-edit it. But when I put on the drive back on the computer later, I couldn't open the file! What's worst is that the latest chapters for Game Over and Red Light Escape couldn't be open as well! I was beyond upset and I spent the entire day re-writing this story though it wasn't word for word but I remembered most of the important parts. Luckily, the latest chapters for the other two only had a few paragraphs so I can get to it as soon as possible.

Ugh, first the wi-fi being down and now this . . . .!

**Warning: smut, threesome, psuedo-beastiality, OCCness, language, and bits of humor. Enjoy!**

Tabby Lust 2 by **Boogermeister**

Oh, how Ichigo hated him! Ever since he had lived with his Master/lover Grmmjow, he had to endure with the noises from their next door neighbor Rukia. But he didn't have a problem with her, but with her dog named Renji. Almost every day, the mutt would bark at everything he sees in the window. Especially at Ichigo, when he would sunbathe on the fire escape during warm days.

Even Grimmjow had a dislike to Renji, once jonking that the dog looked like a striped baboon who had gotten into the wrong hair dye. Also, when Ichigo would get into his heat cycle and he and his Master would have sex, their loud lustful moaning would be outmatched by the constant barking through the thick walls. "Shit, I wish that midget would shut that damn mutt up!" gritted Grimmjow, his wrapped erection thrusting in and out of his writhing pet on the bed as they didn't want any more kittens than the two who were playing in the other room.

"I-I know . . . .! I hate him as much as you, Master!" moaned Ichigo. Grimmjow grunted but said nothing else as he pulled out of him.

"You want my milk, or do you want me to keep fucking you?" he grunted. Ichigo nodded at his own answer and sat up, removing the condom before engulfing the engorged organ. "Tch, that damn mutt's so annoying . . . ." he groaned as he grasped at the bright orange hair. His hips bucked forward a few times before going still and climaxed into his pet's mouth.

"Mm . . . ." moaned Ichigo as he swallowed the load before the now flaccid member slipped from his mouth. Grimmjow was satisfied but was still agitated, as he noticed that. "Don't mind him, Master," purred Ichigo as he nuzzled at the strong chest and neck. "Maybe Renji's jealous that I got someone like you."

"Tch, Rukia should get him fixed if that's the problem," he grumbled as they laid on the mattress. But his mood changed when his pet purred deeper as he smirked lightly. "But you, Kitten . . . . if I spay you then I wouldn't have so much fun with you."

"But one of these days, we'll slip up and I'll be full of your kittens once again," murmured his pet.

"I'm not gonna let you get away for three months," smirked Grimmjow, kissing at the top of his head. "If I want you to have my babies, then I'll tie you up to the bed and give you my seeds properly."

"My pervy Master . . . ." smiled Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled softly before realizing that the barking had long since ceased. "What is it?"

"That fucking dog, he finally stopped barking," he sighed.

"Oh . . . . Master, I think he knows that we have sex," he purred softly. "Because he often barks whenever we do it. Do you think he knows something about me . . . .?"

"Please, I've seen that dog running to the door three times, he ain't that smart," scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded in agreement. He didn't think that Renji knows about his ability and his relationship with his Master. In fact, he knew that Grimmjow's friends were in the dark that he was having a very sexual addiction with his pet. For some reason, it seemed strange, even wrong, to keep thinking the words 'sex' and 'cat' in the same sentence. Even though he really was a cat and was having sex with his Master.

"Master . . . .?" he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that . . . . I promise that I won't run away again, but I'd like to have kittens again," he replied quietly. Grimmjow blinked at that but smirked lightly as he glanced at him.

"Really . . . .?"

"But not now, Master . . . ." he said. "Maybe, on my next cycle, we could try again. I know that I ran away the last time but it was because of my instinct and I was having parts of us inside of me. And I didn't want you, as the father, to pursue me. It's a cat's thing, I guess . . . ."

"But it's a human thing to care for their mate, Ichi," Grimmjow muttered. "If I had knew that you were pregnant from the start, you should've known that I would take care of you and the kittens from the start. Understand that?"

"Yes, Master . . . ." smiled Ichigo.

Hm, all right, we'll try the next time," he smirked, scratching behind the feline's ears. "Anything for you, Kitten."

"Thank you, Master," purred Ichigo. "I can't wait to be filled up by you again and again until I'm full of your kittens."

"Shit, you got a pretty dirty mouth, and it's turning me on," smirked Grimmjow, groaning a little when his pet grasped at his awakened erection. "You know what to do, and I don't care if that fucking mutt barks again." Ichigo nodded and reached for the opened box of condoms from the nightstand. The thought of being taken by his Master again was turning him on as well.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

_Two and a half weeks later . . . ._

Ichigo's heat cycle was more or less patterned, as Grimmjow knew that. Some days it would start on the weekends, other days it would be in the middle of the week. His pet's last cycle was on a Tuesday and lasted until Sunday. He smirked as he was making his way home, maybe this time it will start this weekend. It would be great rather than starting during his work days. He would have a couple of free days to keep fucking Ichigo until the feline was full of his 'milk'.

"Yo . . . .! Grimmjow . . . .!" Grimmjow frowned lightly at the call of his name before looking over his shoulder, seeing his petite neighbor, who lived in the next apartment building, jogging up to him. "Hey, Grimmjow . . . ." sighed Rukia.

"What's up?" he muttered but his frown deepened, like Ichigo he didn't have a problem with her. But with the crimson coated wolf-like dog leashed next to her. Renji was a strange-looking dog; he had tiger stripes on his face and upper torso, and had more fur on the top of his head and around his face. Renji narrowed his garnet eyes before nuzzling at his own Master.

"No, Renji, down," Rukia commanded, which seemed comical considering that her dog was nearly eye-level with her. But he obeyed as he sat on his haunches. "Okay . . . . Grimmjow, listen," sighed Rukia, "Sorry about how Renji's acting up lately. I know that he's a little . . . ."

"Annoying?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Yeah, but also he's been barking when you . . . . well, you should be a bit more quiet with what you do in your bedroom," she muttered, trying not to smile out of embarrassment. "I can hear it through my living room wall." Grimmjow blinked at that before looking away, trying not to smile as well. But mentally, he felt pleased that he was that good for his Ichigo. "Well, with that outta the way, can you do me a small favor . . . .?"

"Huh, a favor . . . .?" Grimmjow frowned in light confusion.

"Can you . . . . look after Renji this weekend?" she suggested.

"Wait, what?" he frowned.

"Rurff?" Renji huffed in surprise as well, as he stood up.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea, Rukia," he shook his head. "I mean, you know that Ichigo don't like him. And I don't want your mutt to mess with him."

"I know, that's why I brought a muzzle for him," Rukia replied, undeterred by her dog yanking at the leash in agitation. "Please, Grimmjow. I'm going away to visit my brother, and I can't take Renji because he's allergic to dogs. It's just for a couple of days."

"But . . . . it has to be this weekend?" he frowned. "Can't you take him to the kennel or something?"

"That's too expensive," she sighed. "Please, Grimmjow . . . .? If you do this, I'll buy a week's worth of treats for your kittens." Grimmjow pursed his lips, he hadn't given the kittens anything lately anyway. Maybe that can compensate for Ichigo, who might not like the idea at all.

". . . . If I can stick him in one room, then I'll do it," he relented.

"You have to walk him in the morning and in the evening, you know," Rukia nodded. "I'll give you the list and everything tonight. Thanks a lot . . . ." She passed by him, while Renji glared at him before being led away.

Grimmjow frowned at the mutt's sudden behavior, what was his problem? He sighed, though, wondering what was he going to do if Ichigo gets into his heat cycle around this time. "Aw, shit . . . ." he realized. "I forgot about that . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo hissed in immediate agitation, back arched and fur bristled as Grimmjow came into the apartment and was pulling Renji in by the leash. "Stop making it harder to yourself, mutt!" gritted Grimmjow as he dragged the dog into the living room. Ichigo growled at the sight of Renji, his body protectively guarding his curious kittens before glaring at his Master.

"Grrhh . . . .!" growled Renji, trying to wrench away from the leash.

"You better behave, mutt!" Grimmjow gritted. "Unless you want me to call Rukia, since she agreed to get you fixed if you mess with my cats." At that, Renji froze and whined before finally sitting down. "Good, now sit there," he scoffed before turning to his disgruntled cat. "Sorry, Ichi, Rukia asked me to look after him this weekend. There's no other way-"

"Rreoww . . . .!" hissed Ichigo. If he was in his other form, Grimmjow would have been angrily cursed out by the sudden news.

"Come on, it's just the weekend," he sighed as he knelt down. "Plus, Rukia promised to give our kittens a week's worth of treats after this." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, while the kittens mewled in excitement over the thought of treats. "See, they're happy, why can't you?"

The tabby rumbled but dropped his guard just a tad. Grimmjow smirked lightly before turning to the frowning dog. "You, you're staying in the bathroom for the night. And if you even dare to drop a piss in there, I'll fix you myself. Got that?" Renji glared at him and huffed.

They knew that all three of them would have a rough weekend.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Goddamn it, slow the fuck down!" Grimmjow growled as Renji dragged him down in the morning streets. How can Rukia do this, with her being the same size as a middle schooler? "You're doing this on purpose, mutt . . . .!" he snarled. Renji glanced at him and 'smirked', which only fueled his anger. Last night was the worst, as Ichigo decided to sleep with the kittens instead with him on the bed. It felt odd yet empty not to have his cat sleeping on his chest, and he felt bad about it.

But once the weekend is over, he would have to make it up to Ichigo no matter what. Suddenly his cell phone rang, and he fished it out to answer it. "Yeah . . . .?" he muttered as he listened to the other end of the line. "What? Fuck . . . .!" he scoffed as he halted his steps, and Renji yelped when the halted movement made the leash yanked around his neck. "What? When . . . . shit, I'll be right there in ten minutes," he frowned before hanging up.

He glared at Renji, as the mutt frowned back. "We're going back, I got work emergency," he frowned. "Touch even a hair on Ichigo, and I'm tossing you outta the window."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It was still morning, as Ichigo dozed on the couch with his body curled up. He was still mad that Grimmjow was petsitting Renji, as he slept with the kittens in the soft bed nearby last night. But he was more than upset, because he was feeling his heat cycle and that it could come at any minute. He wished that the dog wasn't around, it was the time that his Master would give him babies. But it seemed that he must wait the next time.

His ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening and he glanced up to see Grimmjow dragging Renji inside. "Come on, get in there," he gritted, hauling him into the bathroom. After closing the door, he went to the living room and smiled sadly. "Sorry, Kitten, but you're stuck with him for a few hours," he sighed. "There's an emergency at work, and I gotta go. Hope you understand."

"Mrew . . ." Ichigo frowned disheartenly, but was scratched behind the ears.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you," muttered Grimmjow. "See you later . . . ." The tabby mewled softly as his Master left. He glanced at the locked door and frowned. If only he could say something to stop him from leaving . . . .

_Poof!_

"Master . . . ." sighed Ichigo, stretching his nude body and yawned, revealing his small sharp teeth. His tail swished around before glancing at the still sleeping kittens nearby. "Hmm . . . . if only Renji wasn't here." But he immediately scowled when he heard the muffled sudden barking from the bathroom. "Tch, just shut up . . . .!" he scowled.

It was that mutt's fault that he couldn't have sex with his Master, with his consistent barking. If only he can shut up for one whole day-

"Huh?" Ichigo's striped ears flicked around when the barking suddenly stopped, and he smiled a little. Seeing that the kittens were sound asleep, he purred softly as he curled up. "Finally . . . . maybe I could take a nap myself," he muttered and closed his eyes.

Only to open them when he heard the sound of a doorknob turning. He sat up to see that the front door was still locked. That can't be right, his Master had already left. He heard the noise again and his ears flicked to the direction of the bathroom before he heard the door finally opened. He frowned in confusion, Renji couldn't have done that, unless he was like . . . . ". . . . Renji?" he called out.

He was then answered by heavy footsteps before his honey eyes widened at the sight of a naked red-haired man stepping into the living room. ". . . . R-Renji . . . .?" Ichigo muttered in disbelief.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Renji smirked, with sharp teeth. Ichigo gulped and took in the sight of what used to be the yapping dog. He was chistled like his Master, but with the tribal markings covering his eyebrows and upper torso. His long crimson hair framed around his face and down his strong shoulders, his wolfish ears sticking through the strands. The feline couldn't help it, as his eyes traveled down to the piece of meat hanging limply yet heavily between his legs, but uncut unlike his Master.

"H-how . . . . you can't be . . . ." he gasped, but Renji smirked as he stepped closer.

"Tch, I'm like this because of you, Ichigo," he smirked.

"Me, why . . . .?" Ichigo muttered, but bared his teeth and flattened his ears defensively when the mutt had gotten closer.

"I change, because of you getting fucked by your Master," he growled softly. "But it's more than that . . . ." Ichigo flinched slightly when Renji immediately cornered him, bracing his strong arms around him as the mutt took a deep inhale. "It's your fucking scent . . . . Even from the next building, I can smell you during your heat cycle. And it makes me wanna take you so much."

"What-"

"Shh, don't wanna wake up your Master's babies, do we?" growled Renji, pressing a clawed finger against the shellshocked feline's lips. Ichigo shivered and glanced at the kittens, but they were fortunately still asleep. "You think I didn't know that, Ichigo," he huffed lowly. "You got knocked by your Master, and a human no less. And you even resorted to use human accesories to prevent yourself from having any more babies."

"That's not it . . . ." he muttered.

"Hm?"

"We were going to try it again," relented Ichigo. "This time, Master was gonna give me more kittens. But now that you're here, we might have to wait until I go into my next cycle."

"Aw, is that it?" smirked Renji. "Then all the more reasons to want you, Ichigo."

"But . . . . I belong only to my Master," whimpered Ichigo.

"So do I with mine. But they're both gone now, and we're gonna have some fun," sneered the mutt. Ichigo couldn't even protest when Renji hauled him out of the couch and into the bedroom. He winced when he was tossed onto the bed before hearing the door closed. He glanced up and shivered when Renji stepped closer, he could see the tip peeking out of the foreskin as the mutt stroked himself into hardness.

"W-we can't, Renji . . . . Master might find out," he whimpered.

"Ah, you mean that you wanna get fucked by me, Ichigo?" smirked Renji.

"It's not that, won't it be weird that you're fucking a cat like me?"

"Cat, dog, human, it doesn't matter," he smirked. "Besides, I'm a bit curious if I can do the same thing to you as your Master and knock you up."

"What! That's kinda sick . . . .!" Ichigo gasped in disbelief. "There's no way I'd have babies with a dog!"

"Fine, forget about it, but it won't stop me from wanting you right now," he growled softly. Ichigo gulped and gazed at the straining and vein throbbing erection that was starting to drip. He inhaled the pheromone emitting from him and his body subconsciously shivered in delight. The mutt had a very strong smell unlike his Master, but that was because humans cleaned themselves more often. He whined a little when he was feeling that he was getting wet, and now he needed this. Even it was coming from this mutt.

". . . . All right, Renji," he caved as he slid off the bed and knelt down in front of him. He could hear the soft growl when he grasped the erection. It felt hot and heavy in his hand but he took a deep breath and stuck his tongue out to lick at the precome.

"Shit, you gotta do better than that, Ichigo," growled Renji, grasping at the tangerine tresses.

"Shut up, I'm still a little uncomfortable about this," muttered Ichigo before reluctantly and slowly engulfing the erection. Learning the trials and errors from the sex with Grimmjow, he swallowed around Renji and the mutt's lustful growls deepened as he tried not to buck forward.

"I can see why your Master love fucking you," he growled while Ichigo slowly bobbed back and forth. "Have you swallowed it before?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo muttered around the erection.

"Your Master, you swallowed his spunk?"

"Mm, sometimes . . . ." moaned Ichigo when he pulled away but was pushed back to resume sucking him off.

"But not now . . . . you're gonna taste mine real soon," sneered Renji. Ichigo glanced up at him with glassy eyes and purred deeply, feeling the tightening grip on his hair. He was getting wetter by the minute, enjoying the musky taste of the mutt's erection. But in the back of his mind, it felt like he was going behind his Master's back for pleasuring someone like Renji. But the need inside him was overwhelming, as he purred and swallowed around him again.

"Hmm . . . ." he purred but suddenly Renji tugged harshly at his hair with both hands and thrusted forward, down into his throat. "Mmh-"

"You're taking too long," Renji growled and thrusted in and out of the poor feline's mouth. Ichigo whined as he tried not to gag at each thrust, bracing his hands against the hard hips feebly. His teary eyes glared up at the tormenting canine and saw the lust-crazed gleam in his garnet eyes. Saliva trailed down his chin and his jaws was starting to hurt by the frantic thrusting.

"Mm! Mmh!" whined Ichigo but Renji grinned.

"Wait, I'm almost there . . . ." he growled. Ichigo whined, but he was enjoying it. The dog was clearly rougher than Grimmjow, but he liked the difference between him and his Master. Just the thought of being taken by him was terrifying yet exciting. "Almost . . . . almost," he growled lowly, his ramming getting more and more frenzied. "Fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck!" he howled as he thrusted down Ichigo's throat and held still, climaxing his seeds into the feline's mouth.

"Hm-mmh!" Ichigo was taken aback by the hot load in his mouth but quickly swallowed before Renji pulled his gradually lax member away. It was so salty and bitter, but it was so good as he licked off the drops from his lips then the last of it off Renji's flaccid meat.

"Shit, you want it that bad, Ichigo . . . .?" Renji smirked with his tail wagging, watching as Ichigo quickly reawakened his erection.

"It's too late now . . . . let's hurry up before Master comes back," muttered Ichigo as he climbed onto bed. He got onto his hands and knees, hips raised with his striped tail stood straight up. "Hurry . . . ."

"Fuck, Ichigo . . . ." growled Renji, nearly snarling in delight at the smell of the pheromone wafting from the flawless skin. "I really want to fuck you like this," he growled, thrusting two fingers into the wet and loose entrance and Ichigo whined. "But I prefer to see your face as I ram that tight hole of yours raw."

"Wha-" Ichigo barely reacted when Renji yanked his legs out and flipped him onto his back. "W-wait a second, can't you use a condom . . . .?" he whimpered.

"That's for your Master, I won't be needing that," he growled. "Doesn't matter, anyway, because you want it and I know it." Ichigo mewled softly, his honey brown eyes gazed at the erection then at him before baring his neck to him. Renji growled softly at the submission and leaned down to lick slowly at the skin. "Just say the word . . . . and I'll give it to you, Ichigo."

"P-please, Renji . . . . just fuck me," he moaned softly. Renji smrked and climbed over him before settling between his legs, already pushing the head of his hard-on into the clenching hole.

"Fuck!" he snarled, quickly gripping the feline's hips and thrusted into him in one go. Ichigo yowled out of surprise and clamped his claws onto the mutt's arms but Renji growled with a sneer on his face. "Fuck, you're so tight around me . . . ." he growled, as his erection was clenched by the inner muscles.

"That's because you're too impatient . . . .!" scowled Ichigo. "Fuck, you're so big . . . .!"

"Bigger than your Master?"

"Don't push it . . . ."

"Fine . . . ." Renji pulled out until the tip was left before slamming back in. Ichigo let out a loud moan and clenched at the sheets, as the mutt held his legs close to his chest and continued. "Shit, so this is what your Master fuck . . . ." growled Renji. "It feels so good . . . ."

"Renji . . . . h-harder," moaned Ichigo.

"Fine . . . ." he growled. "Don't worry, I doubt that your Master will give away our pups after this."

"As if I'll have your babies . . . ." he tried to scowl but moaned when Renji thrusted harder. He could hear and feel the hot growls so close to his ears. He really was going against Grimmjow. Being drilled hard by the mutt they both hated, but he was loving it. The smell of sweat and sexual pheromones was saturating the air, and made the both pet into a deep haze. "Renji . . . .! Renji, you're going too fast . . .!" whined Ichigo.

"I'm not . . . . you're fucking loving this," growled Renji, his hips thrusting in a frantic yet bruising pace.

"Ah! Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo moaned loudly as he screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't even reach his own erection that was being rubbed between the sweaty bodies. It had been a while since he had sex unprotected. But because of that, there was a good chance that he might get pregnant by Renji instead of his Master. "R-Renji . . . .!"

"I'm getting close . . . ." snarled Renji.

"No . . . .!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be full of my pups . . . .!" he sneered, now gripping at his hips tightly enough to leave deep bruises. Soon, Ichigo will be his for the moment. "So close, so close . . . ." he growled lowly, thrusting even more frantically. "Fuck . . . .! Fuck . . . . Fuck! Shit!" With one last thrust, he held Ichigo's hips close to his and howled loudly, ejecting his seeds deep into the writhing feline.

"Fuck . . . .!" Ichigo yowled as his back arched, feeling the white-hot essence coating his insides. "No . . .! No . . . .!" he whined but couldn't move away from the mutt's steel-like grip on him.

"Shit . . . ." Renji growled tiredly as last of his seed splurted before his erection slowly went limp. "Fuck, that was good . . . ." he breathed, wagging his bushy tail.

"I fucking hate you, Renji . . . ." panted Ichigo, his hazy eyes glared at the mutt above him. "I don't want these puppies if I get pregnant by you." Renji chuckled softly as he leaned down to lick at his jawline.

"It's more than that, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed.

"What?"

"I'm a dog, and because of that after I'm knotted inside of you to ensure the impregnantion," he muttered. Proving his point, he let go of the hips and attempted to pull out of Ichigo, who yelped out from the sudden pain.

"Ouch! That hurts . . . .!" winced Ichigo, but Renji licked at his cheek in reassurance.

"Don't worry, it'll be over in a little while," he sighed. "Though we can be stuck like this for a half an hour or so."

"What!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Grimmjow frowned and scratched at the back of his head; for some reason, he was having a bad feeling ever since he left work. ". . . . What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow glanced at his shorter friend, Ulquiorra, as they were walking down the street. "You seemed troubled about something."

"Yeah, you're right . . . ." frowned the blunet. "My neighbor made me look after her dog for the weekend and I'm a bit worried since he and Ichigo don't like each other."

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "You really care for that cat of yours."

"Of course . . . ." sighed Grimmjow. "Hey, Ulquiorra . . . ."

"What is it?"

"Do you think that, I dunno, it's possible for a pet to change into a person or something like that?" he asked rhetorically. Ulquiorra blinked at that and glanced at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Well, I dunno . . . . they can turn into people and have sex . . . . regular people," he muttered uncomfortably. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him and his frown deepened.

"That sounds something out of an erotic fantasy story," he sighed. "What ever make you say that, Grimmjow?"

"Ah, I once accidently looked up hentai on the computer," sighed Grimmjow. "Never mind, I'm being silly. Anyway, I'll see you later, Ulquiorra."

"All right, until then," nodded Ulquiorra as he went to different direction while Grimmjow continued his path to home. But the strange feeling was still there, and he wasn't sure what it was. But he believed that it had to do with leaving Ichigo alone with that mutt Renji. Luckily, he reached the apartment building and went inside. But the feeling was getting stronger and he didn't like it once he reached his door.

The moment he unlocked and opened the door, he was greeted by the excited kittens who immediately clamped onto the pants of his legs. "I know, I know, I'm home," he smirked a little as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"Mew . . . .! Mew . . . .!" He glanced down to see that the kittens seem concerned about something and he instantly frowned.

"Now that I think about it . . . . where is Ichigo?" he frowned as he stepped into the empty living room before glancing down at the empty couch. ". . . . Ichigo, where are you?" he called out, gently shaking the kittens off his legs before making his way to the kitchen. "Ichigo . . . .!" he called again as he looked around but stiffened slightly when he noticed that the bathroom door from the short hallway was left opened. "Aw shit . . . ." he scoffed in surprise. "That mutt had better not hurt Ichigo . . . .!"

Making his way to see if Renji was still in the bathroom, he paused when he heard muffled noises from his bedroom. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to the closed door and frowned. He had a bad feeling that the dog and his cat were in there.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Both sets of ears perked up when the two pets heard the front door opening then closing. "Oh no . . . ." whimpered Ichigo before looking up at Renji, who seemed less than pleased at the interruption. "My Master's here, Renji . . . . you gotta get outta me."

"I can't, I'm still stuck inside of you . . . ." grunted Renji.

"But try, please . . . ." he whispered, his ears flicked at the sound of his Master calling his name. "I don't wanna be seen like this- ouch . . . .!" he winced when he tried to wiggle away but the knot inside his entrance was still stuck.

"Told you, and stop moving around or you'll get me hard again," he muttered.

"This is all your fault, Renji . . . ." he hissed lowly at him. "You made me betray my Master by fucking me."

"You betrayed him the moment you started sucking me off," he smirked a little.

"Still, if you hadn't gotten so horny, I wouldn't be here stuck on your dick . . . ." he frowned.

"Which you loved, by the way."

"Shut up-" Both honey and garnet eyes immediately turned to the suddenly opened door and met with widened cyan ones of Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes widened at his Master's expression before mewling sadly as he flattened his ears.

"What . . . . the . . . . fuck?" he gasped in anger at the sight of a naked red-haired man bent over his scared Ichigo as he stepped forward. But shock quickly overwhelmed him when he noticed the furry ears and tail and blinked. "The fuck . . . . are you . . . . Renji?" he questioned.

"Tch, took you long enough," smirked Renji, and anger quickly returned to Grimmjow.

"How the hell you're like Ichigo, and what did you do to him?" he scowled.

"Nothing, he was having his heat cycle and I decided to curb it," he smirked lightly, patting Ichigo's flat stomach. "But in a couple of months, there will be an addition or two in the family, Grimmjow."

"What was that?" scowled Grimmjow.

". . . . I'm so sorry, Master," whimpered Ichigo, catching the blunet's attention. "I was in need . . . . and because of that, there's a chance that I might be pregnant by him," he whimpered softly. "It's my fault, Master. My body was going against me."

"Aw, Kitten . . . ." Grimmjow sighed sadly. It was confusing enough that his two 'children' were kittens, and now this. Seeing Renji like Ichigo, possibly impregnating his cat. "You know what . . . . it's all right, Ichigo," he sighed. "I still love you, no matter what . . . ."

"Ah, Master . . . ." Ichigo mewled as he smiled a little.

"You . . . . get the fuck outta Ichigo right now," he frowned when he glared at Renji.

"Can't, I'm knotted inside of him," grunted Renji.

". . . . Fine then, I'll get the butcher knife to cut off your dick," he frowned as he turned to leave.

"Ah, w-wait a minute, the knot's gonna dissolve in a couple of minute!" the mutt immediately stammered. For some reason, any mention of sharp objects near his junk frightened him. "Geez, Grimmjow, I'll be outta him soon. You can't joke around like that. It's not that serious."

"Not that serious? You practically raped my cat, you stupid mutt!" scowled Grimmjow. "And now, in a few months, there's gonna be some weird mutant cat-dog babies running around!"

"Please, you wouldn't give them away anyway since they're a part of Ichigo," scoffed Renji.

"What- I don't even know why I'm arguing with you," he scoffed in disbelief. "I don't know why you look like this as Ichigo, but that would make more questions than answers . . . ." Renji huffed, but the knot had finally subsided as he slipped out of Ichigo. The feline winced a little before sitting up, some of the mutt's semen leaked out his entrance as he glanced sheepishly at his Master.

"Are you still mad at me, Master . . . .?" he mewled, his ears still flattened.

"Nah, I'm not really mad at you, Kitten . . . ." sighed Grimmjow with a light smirk as he walked up to him. "But I'm only upset that that mutt had fucked you, though."

"I'm sorry . . . ." he purred when his Master scratched behind his ears. Through half-lidded eyes, he could that Grimmjow was tenting an arousal in his pants.

"Don't be," he smirked, undoing his pants and pulled out his dripping erection from the hole of his boxers. "Ah, we're not gonna do that, Kitten," he playfully chastised when Ichigo tried to reach out to suck him off.

"Huh, then what . . . .?" frowned his cat.

"Get on your hands and knees _now_," Grimmjow commanded. Ichigo shivered at his Master's dominating tone but did so, even though his body felt sluggish from the sex with Renji. The mutt, who was sitting aside, watched the blunet leisurely stroking the twitching tail. He knew what was going to happen and the sight of Ichigo getting dominated was turning him on. "Just because that mutt fucked you, it doesn't mean that I won't want you right now," Grimmjow seductively growled, his tip rubbing against his pet's twitching hole.

"Ah, the condoms . . . ." mewled Ichigo.

"Nah, we did promise to give you more kittens," he smirked.

"But, with Renji's-"

"Don't worry, I'll keep fucking you until that mutt's spunk is outta you," growled Grimmjow as he quickly thrusted into him. Ichigo yowled and clawed at the sheets but stayed in place as his Master gripped at his still sore hips, he could feel Renji's sperm trailing down his thighs. "There's no way I'll let you carry his kids . . . . I'm gonna be the daddy," he growled as he thrusted in and out of his poor Kitten.

"M-Master . . . .!" moaned Ichigo, his inner muscles clenching around the throbbing erection. He felt more of the liquid oozing down and he smiled weakly through the growing haze, hoping that he didn't already get fertilized by Renji. Speaking of which, he gazed at the mutt who was already aroused at his state.

"Don't look at him, Kitten . . . ." gritted Grimmjow, one of his hands let go to unbutton his shirt. The air was already thick with the smell of sex, and it was so hard to breathe for all of them.

"S-sorry, Master . . . ." he whimpered.

"Grimmjow, say it!" growled Grimmjow.

"G-Grimmjow . . . .!" whined Ichigo as he leaned onto his elbows. "Harder . . . .! Harder, please . . . .!"

"Anything for you . . . ." he grunted. Ichigo moaned louder and clenched at the sheets. He was loving it, the sex between his Master and Renji was different yet both were good. But he couldn't help himself to gaze at Renji again, who was stroking himself while glaring back at him lustfully. The mutt growled lowly as he crawled up to the defenseless feline.

"Whah . . . . Renji . . . .?" mumbled Ichigo, his hazy eyes gazed at him in confusion.

"Your Master fucking you . . . . and I'm gonna fuck your mouth," growled Renji. Ichigo couldn't even protest when he was yanked up by the hair and Renji harshly thrusted his straining flesh into his mouth. He whined but quickly relaxed his throat as the canine held his head in place and bucked his hips back and forth. "Such a slutty cat you are, Ichigo . . . ." sneered Renji, glaring down at his lust-filled eyes.

"You're pretty rough on him . . . ." grunted Grimmjow.

"So are you," the mutt smirked. "Sorry, though, but Ichigo's a good fuck . . . ."

"Yeah, that's what I love about him," he smirked, his thrusts were getting erratic by the minute. "I'm getting close, Ichi . . . ."

"Me too . . . ." grunted Renji.

"Mmhh . . . .!" Ichigo whined around the erection. His Master suddenly jabbed at his sweet spot a few times and he finally came, but his body couldn't relax as two alphas were still using him raw. "Hhm . . . . he whined tiredly, as Grimmjow was getting violent in the last of his thrusts.

"Fuck . . . .! Fuck!" Grimmjow snarled, holding his pet's hips still as he exploded his seeds into him. "Gah, fuck . . . .!" he exhaled heavily, sweat dripped from his nose as his erection slowly going limp but didn't pull out.

"Shit . . . .!" growled Renji, climaxing as well and growled when the feline swallowed his seeds for the second time. "Shit, that was great . . . ." he smirked as he pulled away, Ichigo purred deeply and licked his lips. "Who knew that you're that slutty, Ichigo?"

"That's my cat, all right," panted Grimmjow.

"Hmm, you're gonna fuck me again, Master . . . .?" purred Ichigo, glancing behind his shoulder as his striped tail swished around.

"Later," sighed Grimmjow before glancing at Renji. "I just can't believe that you're like that, mutt . . . . I don't know what to say to Rukia when she comes back."

"Oh, uhm, about that . . . ." Renji muttered sheepishly, and both Master and cat glanced at him in confusion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah! Renji!" smiled Rukia when she came back, as the naked man-dog gave her happy and sloppy licks over her face. All the while, Grimmjow just stared dumbfounded by the sight. He couldn' believe that the petite woman wasn't at all shocked about Renji looking like that. "Renji, have you been a good boy while I was gone?" smiled Rukia as her pet calmed down and knelt to her eye level.

"Yeah, Grimmjow's okay, I guess," he smirked, wagging his bushy tail eagerly.

"Just wait a minute here . . . .!" Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. "You mean you knew that Renji can change into this?"

"Oh, of course," Rukia replied, unfazed that Renji was nuzzling and licking at her neck and face. "In fact, Renji was the one who told me that Ichigo can change like him. And . . . . about your sex with him." Grimmjow blinked in surprise but frowned just the same.

"Then when . . . .?"

"About two years ago, when he just poofed into this," smiled Rukia, her pet wagged his tail when she patted at his head. "But I'm used to it, he can just change anytime he wants."

"Shit," Grimmjow scoffed under his breath.

"Anyway, thanks for looking after Renji. Hope that he wasn't too much trouble." At that, the blunet caught eyes with the smirking mutt and scoffed. After that incident with Ichigo, he had locked him in the bathroom for the rest of the weekend, with a chair stuck under the doorknob just in case.

"Nah, he's been good . . . ."

"Have you really, Renji?" she asked.

"Of course, Master," Renji muttered, swiping his tongue over her lip before kissing her for real. Grimmjow nearly stuttered at the action and scowled. Renji was kissing his Master romantically; just two days ago, he was trying to make mutant babies with his Ichigo. "Hmm, can we go now, Master?" he muttered, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, can you change back, Renji?" she smiled, and Renji nodded with a smirk.

_Poof!_

"Arf! Arff!" yelped the red dog happily as his Master put the leash around his neck.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Grimmjow," nodded Rukia.

"Ah, wait a second, Rukia," muttered Grimmjow, and she glanced at him in light confusion. "Have you and Renji ever . . . . you know," he mumbled but she tried not to giggle out of embarrassment.

"He never fails to bore me . . . ." she smiled as her pet smirked at her answer. After they finally left, Grimmjow felt mentally drained after the weekend ordeal. He now knew that his neighbor has pet that can change anytime when Ichigo could only do that during his heat cycle, and that they often have sex. Gross. But he was glad that the mutt was gone and that he could have Ichigo all to himself. Stepping into the bedroom, Ichigo was louging on the bed as he glanced up to see his Master taking off his clothing.

"You never believe what Rukia said to me, Kitten," he sighed.

"I heard, I can't believe that Renji was having sex with his Master," purred Ichigo. "I didn't even know that . . . ."

"That's because we were having our own fun time," smirked Grimmjow, leaning over him to kiss him. "But now that he's gone, we can go to making our babies." Ichigo purred and laid on his back with his legs spread.

"Yes, Master . . . . please give me kittens," he purred.

"Anything for you, Ichi," Grimmjow smirked, chuckling when his pet writhed the moment he thrusted into him.

""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. tabby lust 3

Decided to put a fun fact about animal sexuality! Cats, both male and female, only have sex when the female's in heat. The cat's heat cycle comes around every two and a half to three weeks, with the heat itself lasting 4 to 7 days. And, from some of the stories from my fave author Bonnenuit, the male cat's . . . . wing-wang got backward spikes that stimulates faster ovulation when mating with the female. Little over two months later, pops out cute kittens!

Dogs are a bit different. They do have sex when the female's in heat, but the male have a greater sexual appetite as they would hump on stuff. But when the male and female have sex, the base of the male's . . . . wing wang get knotted to ensure the impregnantion and get stuck from five minutes to thirty minutes before the process starts all over again. Little over two months later, pops out cute puppies!

**Warning: smut, language, hentai on the side, OOCness, and some humor. Enjoy!**

Tabby Lust 3 by **Boogermeister**

"What the fuck did you do to Ichigo, you stupid mutt?" scowled Grimmjow as he glared down at Renji, but the crimson-furred just frowned at him. After calling Rukia to bring him over, he wanted to figure out why Ichigo didn't get pregnant. "How come Ichigo didn't get knocked up? And don't look at me like I'm dumb, change so I can talk to you!" Renji just huffed but poofed into the naked red-haired man. Since he was sitting down before, he glanced up at Grimmjow and frowned.

"What? I done nothing to him, Grimmjow," he frowned.

"Then why Ichigo just came back into his heat cycle?" scowled Grimmjow, behind him was Ichigo lounging on the couch. He was just as confused over the situation as well, when he changed back into his cat form he didn't feel the instinctive sign of pregnancy for the few weeks. When he changed back, he immediately told his Master/lover that he wasn't with kittens, or fortunately puppies for that matter. "You better tell me what you did to Ichigo, or I'm really gonna fix you with my bare hands," the blunet scowled.

"Nothing," frowned Renji. "All I did was make him suck me off, then I fucked him. And when you were fucking him, he sucked me off again. That's all we've done, Grimmjow."

"That's true, Master," replied Ichigo, catching Grimmjow's attention. "But maybe . . . . maybe it had to do with his sperm that could've messed up my fertility."

"What? You think that this mutt's spunk might have diminished my chance?" frowned Grimmjow.

"He's a dog, it might be possible," Ichigo shrugged. His Master sighed deeply as he walked up to the couch and sat down, his feline placed his head and purred when he was scratched behind the ears.

"Shit, that's fucked up . . . ." he grumbled.

"Oh well, guess that means that I should keep trying with my Master, then," sighed Renji.

"What . . . .? . . . . I don't think that I even wanna know," scoffed Grimmjow but the mutt smirked a little.

"My nose's super sensitive, I can tell when my Master or Ichigo is in heat," he shrugged. "Because of that, she would stay away whenever I try to take her during those times. Something about her feeling awkward about carrying my puppies . . . ."

"Maybe she doesn't want your stupid monkey-dog babies."

"Whatever . . . . hey, can I fuck Ichigo?" he asked out of the blue.

"No, now get the fuck out," Grimmjow frowned.

"Fine," he scoffed.

"Hey, Renji, does Rukia know that you had sex with me?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe, but I don't think she really knows," muttered Renji, scratching his head. "Besides, you're the first male I've ever fucked. But because you smell like a female during your heat cycle, then I'll fuck you like a female."

"Tch, I don't smell . . . ." grumbled Ichigo. When Renji finally left, the feline youth purred softly as he sat on his Master's lap and nuzzled at the neck. "Sorry, Master . . . . I'm not having your kittens again," he sighed.

"Aw, it's all right, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered.

"But . . . . we can try again, right?" he asked, and the blunet exhaled deeply as he tossed his head back.

"You know what, we should just wait a little longer, Kitten," he sighed. "After that bullshit with Renji, I don't think we should try right now. All right?"

"Yes, Master . . . ." purred Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked a little as he kissed his pet, enjoying the slight fishy taste of tuna when Ichigo kissed back. Standing up, the slim limbs wrapped around him as the man carried him to the bedroom. "Such a pervy Master you are," he purred as he was plopped onto the bed.

"I know, Kitten, and I can't wait to . . . . aw shit," he smirked as he reached for the opened condom box, only to frown when he glanced inside.

"What is it, Master?" frowned Ichigo.

"Ran outta rubber . . . ." sighed Grimmjow.

"Oh . . . . maybe this is a sign, Master," his pet smiled a little. "Maybe we should have more kittens now."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" his Master chuckled a little, playfully smacking him on the leg. Ichigo playfully pouted but purred when he was kissed again. "I'll be back in a while, okay? You're all right being here by yourself?"

"Of course, Master," he purred with a nod.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow didn't feel awkward of buying so much boxes of protection. He barely blinked an eye when the girl managing the cash register, probably newly hired, flushed a very deep red at the pile of varied boxes before paying. He sighed, at least he brought enough to last him and his pet for a few months as he left the convinient store. He began walking down the street, heavy plastic bag in tow, when he heard a noise.

"Hm . . . .?" Grimmjow glanced around but heard the noise again, almost a lazy huffing. He glanced down and saw a seemingly dirty dog. Not that he didn't like dogs, only Renji, but he frowned a little at the sight of the dark brown mutt, who looked like a cross between a German Sheperd and one of those wolf-like breeds. "Shoo, mutt, go away . . . ." he gestured it away but the dog's slate eyes just gazed at him.

"Tch, whatever . . . ." he sighed as he walked away. But the mutt followed after him, and the man heard the jingling of what sounded like tags. "Shit . . . ." he frowned as he stopped, as did the dog when he glanced at him. "Don't tell me that you're lost," he muttered as he crouched down. Sure enough, there was a slightly worn-out collar around his neck along with two tags attached.

"Your name's . . . . Starrk?" he muttered.

"Wruff . . . ." Starrk huffed tiredly. Grimmjow sighed and looked at the other tag; he could see the contact number but couldn't make out the first two numbers.

"Shit, guess I have to take you with me so I can try and call your owner," he sighed as he stood up. Starrk blinked at him then glanced at a nearby hot dog cart, and Grimmjow frowned. "And you're hungry? Well, I might as well."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo tried not to laugh as he played around with a ball with a bell inside. The sound was so interesting to him due to his feline nature, as he playfully pounced onto it. He was waiting for his Master to come and they can resume to their own special play time. It had been like that for several months since they had their kittens, and yet he hadn't gotten tired of it.

Although, the sex with Renji was very exciting despite of his roughness. Even just earlier, he had wished that his Master had relented to give him another go. But he could never ask him, in fear that Grimmjow might feel jealous about his Kitten getting screwed by the mutt that he hated. He laid on his back as he tossed the ball into the air, purring happily with his striped tail flicking around.

"Ichigo . . . .?" Ichigo sat up and flicked his ear to hear Grimmjow coming inside. "You're still around?"

"Yes, Master . . . ." the feline smiled, completely forgetting the ball as he got off the bed and stepped out of the bedroom. "You took long to come back . . . ." he purred but paused when he saw a dirty stray dog near his Master in the living room. "Master, who's this?" he frowned lightly.

"Ah, sorry, Kitten, but I found a lost dog," sighed Grimmjow. "Don't worry, I'll try to call his owner as soon as I figure out his owner's number. His name's Starrk, by the way."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo gazed at the dog, who stared back tiredly before sitting down, and blinked. He didn't seem dangerous, as the kittens curiously stared at Starrk and mewled. "What's the name of his owner?"

"His tag's kinda greasy," muttered Grimmjow, while the young cats poked and pawed at the canine's legs. But Starrk didn't seem to mind as he sniffed at them, before glancing at Ichigo again. As if he seemed to know something about the feline. "All right . . . . sorry, Ichi, but we should take a rain check for now," the blunet muttered as he took off the tag from Starrk's neck.

"Ah, it's all right, Master," sighed Ichigo. He noticed that Starrk was observing him with slate eyes as the mutt stood up and walked towards him. Grimmjow didn't notice it as he went to the kitchen to try to call the number, but Ichigo frowned in slight confusion at his stare. The mutt didn't stop until he was right in front of him and cocked his head.

"Ruff . . . ." Starrk huffed.

"Huh . . . .?" Ichigo frowned.

_Poof!_

". . . . Huh . . . .?" The feline blinked then blinked again before his honey-brown eyes widened in total shock. Starrk wasn't a dog no more, but a fairly tall man with disheveled dark brown hair and a faded goatee. His ears twitched as he gazed at the shocked cat and merely blinked, didn't seem to care that dirt and grim covered parts of his nude body. "Holy shit . . . . you're like me?" gasped Ichigo.

"Hm, guess you can say that . . . .?" muttered Starrk, blinking tiredly.

"Ah . . . . M-Master?" Ichigo muttered meekly. "Can you come here?"

"Huh? What is it . . . . oh, fuck no," scoffed Grimmjow when he came back to the living room and froze at the sight of what used to be the dark brown dog he had found. "This is some bullshit . . . . I gotta stop being so damn surprised about this," he grumbled and Starrk glanced at him.

"Sorry about that . . . . but you smell like your cat and I decided to ask you for help," muttered Starrk.

"Is that it? Shit . . . ." sighed Grimmjow, shaking his head. "Whatever, just tell me the name of your owner so we can help you."

"Oh, that . . . ." sighed the mutt. "I belong to a family, I don't have an exact owner. They're called the Gingerback family."

"Gingerback . . . .?" the blunet frowned. "Tch, guess I should go find a phonebook and look this up."

"Oh . . . . I'm not from this town."

"What?" All the while, Ichigo stood still as his honey eyes gazed at Starrk. He had muscles but not as chiseled as his Master but still well-defined. Even with the dirt on him, the feline could smell the natural scent on him, similar to Renji's scent. Neither the mutt or Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's eyes were slowly traveling down to see Starrk's flaccid member before Ichigo blushed deeply and glanced away.

Damn . . . . he didn't expect it to be that big.

"Then where are you from, Starrk?" frowned Grimmjow, but Starrk simply cocked his head.

"I'm from the city . . . . but I don't know the name," he replied. "All I know is that the city's nearby but I don't know how to get back."

"Shit, I think I know but we won't know until I call this number," he muttered, the worn out collar was still in his hand. ". . . . Ichigo."

"Merow? W-what, Master?" stammered Ichigo as he glanced at his Master.

"Can you give Starrk a bath, please, while I'll try to call?" he requested. "I'm sure that his family would like it if he doesn't smell like garbage juice."

"Ah, all right, Master . . . ." he nodded, trying not to blush when Starrk gazed at him. "Come here, Starrk," he muttered as he led the dog to the bathroom. He gulped as his mind went into a fast lane, he knew that his Master was going to be busy for a while but he couldn't wait any longer due to his heat cycle. He tried not to get the needs the best of him as he closed the bathroom, going as far as locking it before turning to the lazy-looking canine.

"All right, I guess I should clean you up . . . ." he sighed, leaning over the bathtub to turn on the faucets. But Starrk continued staring at him before letting out a deep sigh.

". . . . You wish to have sex with me, I know," he muttered, and Ichigo's tail stiffened as he glanced at him in surprise. "I can smell it, but you don't want your Master finding out, right?"

". . . . Right," he sighed with a nod. He glanced at his uncut member again, internally amazed at how long and thick it was and it wasn't even erected. "But you don't mind fucking a cat, right?"

"You'd be the first," nodded Starrk. Ichigo purred softly at the thought and then finally made up his mind; as the warm water was slowly filling up the tub, he turned to Starrk and knelt in front of him. "What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"I have to get you aroused, of course," purred Ichigo as he gripped at the heavy flesh. "Can you keep quiet for a while . . . .?" Starrk merely nodded, but the feline could hear the suppressed growl rumbling in the other pet's chest as he felt the member getting harder by the second. He inhaled the natural scent from the mutt but his honey eyes glued to the now pulsating erection. It was already big before, but Ichigo immediately felt a dry lump in his throat at the seemingly monstrous sight.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Hey . . . . are you gonna do something? Because your Master'll get suspicious if we take too long with the running water," muttered Starrk, for having an arousal he still put on the lazy expression on his face.

"Ah, right . . . ." muttered Ichigo, he licked his lips lightly before moving closer to swipe his tongue on the tip. Starrk bit back a deep growl as his slate eyes narrowed slightly. The feline youth was taking his time licking the erection, he couldn't risk himself choking on it as he then began stroking the hardened flesh.

"Hey . . . ."

"Hm?" mewled Ichigo as he glanced up at him.

"Is there a possibility that I might impregnate you if we have sex?" he asked quietly.

"I doubt it, my Master's neighbor's dog fucked me last month and nothing happened," purred Ichigo, resuming to lick at him.

"Oh . . . . good, because I had enough of that problem," sighed Starrk.

"Huh, what do you mean . . . .?" he murmured.

"I already fathered over a dozen puppies in over a year," he merely replied and Ichigo mewed in surprise.

"A dozen?" he gasped. "How so?"

"The first female was my family's neighbor's dog," he muttered. "I mated with her just once after her Master thought we would be playmates. And was he wrong, as he blamed me for fathering four puppies. The next one was a stray my family took in, and I had her during the two days she stayed before being sent to the shelter. It wasn't until some weeks later that the shelter called to inform that she was carrying five pups. And obviously enough, I got blamed again."

"Fuck, maybe the females assumed that you have good genes because of this," murmured Ichigo and licked at the erection in emphasis.

"Possibly . . . . but I didn't get caught for mating with another neighbor's dog, a purebred Poodle somewhat famous for winning some dog shows," muttered Starrk. "I may have fathered four of her pups but there was another male wandering around in the area at that time so I don't know." He grunted a little when the feline stroked him off and his tail wagged a little. "Your Master, he fathered your kittens, right?"

"Of course, there's no other male that had taken me before my Master," purred Ichigo. He wasn't sure whether Starrk was getting close to his climax, since the mutt barely made an expression so far, as he decided to take as much of the canine's engorged organ as he could into his mouth. Starrk growled lowly at the new action, as Ichigo rumbled out a purr.

". . . . Ichigo?"

Ichigo inhaled sharply and quickly pulled away from Starrk's erection at the sudden calling of his Master, practically scrambling to turn off the water that had filled more than halfway up in the tub. "Ah, yes, Master?" he called out.

"Oh, thought you were already done with cleaning up Starrk," muttered Grimmjow through the closed door.

"No, Master, he's dirtier than I expected," sighed Ichigo.

"Ah, all right then . . . ." both of the pets heard him walking away before Ichigo let out a very deep sigh. Starrk, however, was unfazed as he was still hard and glanced at the feline.

"So . . . ." he muttered but Ichigo frowned at him.

"Well we can't now, I gotta clean you up anyway," he frowned.

"I can't mate with you anymore?" muttered Starrk as he cocked his head to the side.

"Not really, you smell like you had rolled in garbage," he sighed.

"And makes you?"

"I'm a cat, we're much cleaner by nature."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow glanced up from the couch to see the lost dog finally clean, though he was still naked with his hair dripping wet. "You mean you couldn't wear a towel?" he frowned lightly at his nudity.

"Ichigo dried me with the towel," muttered Starrk, as Ichigo came into the living room with a light blush on his face. While washing the brunet mutt earlier, his hand kept brushing against his still stiff erection. But what surprised him was that Starrk had abruptly stood up and with a still lazy look on his face, stroking himself off. Ichigo was then had his head pushed forward and had his mouth forcibly opened just as hot seeds erupted down his throat.

Considering the mutt's girth, Ichigo couldn't swallow all of it as the mess dribbled down his chin. Compared to his Master and Renji, Starrk tasted so thick and creamy as he quickly wiped at his lips before resuming to clean the dog who sat back down in the soapy water as if nothing had happened.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You seemed odd about something," muttered Grimmjow, catching his pet's attention.

"Ah, it's . . . . nothing," muttered Ichigo as he glanced away.

"If it's about washing up Starrk, then it's no need to feel embarrassed about it," he sighed as he stood up from the couch. "It's just the same as you washing me."

"It's really not," he frowned as his blush deepened, it clearly wasn't the same since they would have sex in the tub. Grimmjow simply smirked and walked up to his pet, scratching gently behind his ears.

". . . . You want Starrk to fuck you, huh?" he murmured huskily, enjoying the startled reaction of his Kitten. "Oh you do, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Master but . . . ." mewled Ichigo but inhaled sharply when his Master reached behind his back and slipped two fingers into his wet entrance. "A-ahh, Master . . . ." he whined softly.

"Feel that . . . .? You just wanna be fucked," smirked Grimmjow, thrusting his fingers a few times before pulling the digits out. "Guess I can't blame you, you're in your heat cycle and everything." He then pressed the secretion-covered fingers against Ichigo's lips before the feline eagerly sucked them. "Sorry that I couldn't fuck you right now, seeing that I'm still trying to figure out the numbers on the tags."

"Hmm, it's okay, Master . . . ." Ichigo purred with a soft smile.

"Hey, be careful with my Kitten, Starrk," smirked Grimmjow as he stepped away to pick up the still curious kittens nearby. "Do you wanna do it in the living room or in the bedroom?"

"Respectively, here," muttered Starrk. The man shrugged and placed the kittens into the bedroom and closed the door. "Are you okay with a me having sex with him?"

"Better you than that monkey-dog Renji . . . . I'll be back, later, Ichigo," he smirked as he kissed his pet on the cheek. "Hope you'll enjoy it . . . ." Ichigo mewled but nodded as his Master finally left, he glanced at Starrk and gulped lightly at what was coming. And yet he was shivering in anticipation.

"Starrk . . . ." he mewled softly.

"Hm . . . . . I think you should ride me," pointed out Starrk, and Ichigo blinked at him. "The females I've had mated were painfully vocal when I took them. Guess I was a bit rough . . . . ."

"Ah, you're sure about that?" muttered Starrk.

"Unless you want bleeding if I mount onto you," he sighed as he sat onto the floor. Ichigo frowned but nodded as he knelt next to him, reaching down to stroke off the mutt into hardness. "Hm, you sure that you can't get pregnant by me?"

"Yes, I'm sure . . . . I hope," he sighed. Starrk blinked at him but laid back before the feline moved his body to straddle his waist. The dripping tip of the Starrk's straining erection was near his entrance before Ichigo reached behind himself and grasped the hard-on. "Ah . . . ." he moaned softly, slowly pushing only the tip into himself before glancing at the barely blinking mutt. "You're ready, Starrk . . . .?"

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Starrk as he braced his hands on the slim hip. Ichigo nodded back and very slowly descended himself onto the thick girth, letting out soft painful mews.

"Fuck . . . ." he whined softly. The fullness was much greater but he continued until he finally sat down, shivering greatly when he could feel the head pressing near his spot. Starrk, meanwhile, breathed deeply through his nose at the tightness of the Kitten's inner muscles.

"You're much tighter than the other females . . . ." he gritted through his sharp teeth.

"Well, you're bigger than both my Master and Renji . . . . ." moaned Ichigo. His clawed fingers nearly scratched at the other pet's chest as he was trying to get used to the girth. "Wait a minute, I can't move yet-"

"But I can't wait, Ichigo," he growled lowly, his tight grip forcibly lifted Ichigo by the hips before forcing him back down.

"Nyaaa-ahh . . . .!" yowled Ichigo in total shock, his screeching voice echoed in the empty living room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Renji snorted out of his sleep, his bleary eyes blinked a few times before he finally woke up. He groaned a little as he heard a squeaking noise, he had his favorite steak-shaped toy in his mouth again. "Grr-ghh-gghhh . . . ." he grumbled before removing the toy from his mouth; he must have changed into his other form in his sleep, as he was laying on his back awkwardly on the floor as only his feet were on his little square bed. "Aw, fuck . . . ." he grumbled as sat up and yawned, his ears flicked to hear any noises.

It was quiet in his Master's bedroom as she was in the living room doing office work. He stood up and stretched out his limbs. It was a good nap, though he was still a little annoyed that Grimmjow wouldn't let him have sex with Ichigo. They still hated each other so that must be the reason. But he didn't dwell much on it, as his nose suddenly wiggled at a new scent. "Hm? What's that smell . . . .?" he frowned.

He narrowed his eyes on the opened window next to Rukia's bed and climbed onto to reach to it. He stuck his head and inhaled deeply. It was no mistake, he smelled Ichigo's scent but there was something else mingling with it. He sniffed again, and growled with his ears and tail erect in alert. It wasn't Grimmjow's scent, he was sure of it. Rather, it was another dog fucking Ichigo.

"That bastard, that's probably why Grimmjow wouldn't let me fuck Ichigo," he growled lowly. His canine nature was arousing him, though, from smelling another alpha nearby. Since he couldn't have Ichigo, then he could persuade his Master for a quickie as he got off the bed and left the bedroom. In the living room, Rukia was by her office space as she busied herself on her files. "Master . . . ." huffed Renji as he walked up to her.

"What, Renji . . . .?" sighed Rukia, as she continued working despite that her dog leaned over her small shoulders and nuzzled at her face.

"Ichigo's at it again," he grumbled.

"So? That's not new," she muttered.

"But he's fucking a dog, Master," he sighed. "I can smell them both, and now I'm hard from their scents . . . . Can you do something about it?" Rukia frowned and scoffed lightly.

"Can't you see that I'm doing work, Renji?" she frowned. "We can do it later, okay?"

"No, I can't wait, Master," frowned Renji. "Please? Just a quickie."

"An one-minute quickie that turns into 30 minutes of you being stuck inside of me," she frowned as she glanced at him. But she shivered when the lust took over his eyes as Renji stood up. If she doesn't bend into his will, then he would take her in the bedroom for hours on end. "Oh . . . . shit, fine," she huffed, and her pet smirked as he wagged his bushy tail. "You're lucky that I'm wearing a skirt," she mumbled as she got off the chair to take off her underwear.

"Don't worry, Master, it's not like I'm trying to give you my puppies this time," smirked Renji as he sat on the chair, his erection was already dripping as his Master climbed onto his lap with her back flushed to his marked chest. He could smell that she was on her 'safe day' and that she was wet, he knew that she wanted it anyway.

"A-ah, ahh . . . ." Rukia gasped softly as she slowly went down onto his girth, her pet growled lustfully by her ear and his large hands tightly gripped at her very small hips.

It was going to be some quickie.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahh . . . . ah, fuck . . . ." moaned Ichigo heatedly as he bounced up and down on Starrk's large girth. But he wasn't willing his own body to give him pleasure like this, as the supposedly lazy dog kept forcing him down on it whenever the feline tried to pull away. "Fuck, Starrk . . . ." Ichigo moaned, his claws leaving deep red lines on the mutt's strong chest. "If I was a dog, I'd probably be the mother of your fourth set of litter . . . . with the way you're fucking me like this."

"Don't tease me like that . . . ." Starrk growled through his teeth. "I'm lucky enough that my family didn't fix me after the second incident." Ichigo yowled when Starrk thrusted harsher, directly striking at his sweet spot. The air surrounding them thickened with their pheromones and the smell of it was causing them into lustful haze. Ichigo was feeling gradually light-headed and nearly collasped onto Starrk's chest before bracing himself. "You wish to be the bottom, Ichigo . . . .?" panted Starrk.

"Y-yeah, you're feeling too good to me . . . ." he moaned. He practically sighed in relief when the mutt lifted him off the large erection, though he felt empty momentarily as he laid on his back on the floor. Starrk leaned over his quivering body and forced his slim legs back, his slate eyes were filled with deep lust as he thrusted back into Ichigo. "F-fuck . . . .!" whined Ichigo, the position made him feel fuller than ever. He shivered at the thought of when Starrk climaxes, he had more than enough of his 'milk' going down his throat earlier.

"You're much more better than the other females . . . . ." groaned the brunet mutt, his thrusts getting more frantic by the minute. "Maybe if you were a dog . . . . . I would have you as my mate for life and be the mother of my many puppies."

"Tch, you already had enough babies with this monster of yours . . . ." moaned Ichigo. He yowled louder when his spot was harshly struck a few more times and arched his back, finally climaxing on his own between the sweaty bodies.

"Shit . . . ." Starrk growled lowly at the sudden constriction around his girth and glared down at Ichigo, who seemed dazed from his orgasm. The feline appeared limp under him with unfocused eyes, making feeble noises at each deep thrust. It was good, too good for him.

"Merow . . . ." he whined softly, he could feel that Starrk was getting close any second now.

"Shit . . . .!" Starrk grabbed at his hips and gave him last of his thrusts before going still. He let out a deep pleasurable howl as he finally climaxed, and Ichigo's body flinched at the sudden feeling of the hot liquid filling him up.

"Too much, too much . . . ." he whimpered, but the seeds couldn't ooze out of him as Starrk's knot had already swollen inside of him. He lifted his tired hand and rubbed at his flat and sticky stomach, he would have purred at the satisfaction of the orgasm but Starrk was too much for him as he whimpered softly by the exceeded capacity.

"Sorry about that . . . . ." Starrk panted tiredly, leaning down to lick tenderly at his cheeks. "But you could see why the females would feel pain and discomfort when I had taken them."

"Yeah . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. "Still, that was a good fuck . . . ." Starrk said nothing else as he licked at him again before carefully lying over the slimmer body with a deep huff of breath. Ichigo blinked and frowned lightly as Starrk nuzzled softly into the damp tangerine hair but he couldn't see through the disheveled strands of hair. ". . . . Starrk?" he muttered.

". . . . Zzzz . . . ." Starrk snored deeply by his striped ears and Ichigo frowned tiredly. He was pinned underneath the sleeping dog whose knot was stuck inside of him for who knows how long.

"Great . . . ."

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"You are the worst, Renji . . . .!" Rukia scowled feebly though she was trying not to have enjoyed his pet's orgasm coursing in her insides. "Stupid quickie . . . .! You know that I got work to do but now we're stuck for twenty minutes!"

"Hmm, so what . . . .?" rumbled Renji, panting deeply as he was sitting back with his tail wagging in satisfaction.

"Shut up . . . .!" she scoffed. "Just because you smell sex in the air, it shouldn't mean that you have to have sex also!" Her body was still quivering as she tried to concentrate on the files on her desk, but the canine's hands kept roaming at her hips before slipping under her blouse to cup at her A-cupped breats. "Dah! Stop that . . . .!" she scowled but bit back a moan when Renji groped her until her nipples finally became aroused.

"You can't command me when you're like this, Master . . . ." Renji growled lustfully.

"But . . . ." Rukia winced slightly when she felt the lax member inside of her getting hard quickly. In her tiny frame, she could also feel that the knot subsided already after five minutes. Her red-haired mutt smirked as he moved his hands down to between her pale legs. "R-Renji . . . ." she moaned feebly, gripping at his strong wrist as he molested at her bare mound, getting wetter by the touch.

"Feel that . . . .?" he growled lustfully by her ears. "Feel how aroused you are . . . .? Now why can't we do that while you're in heat, getting full of my pups?"

"Y-you idiot . . . ." she whimpered but gasped sharply when his hands gripped under her thighs and lifted her off his slick erection. "Wha . . . ." She winced slightly when Renji sat her onto the paper-littered desk and he stood up.

"I'm still not satisfied, Master," he smirked as he pryed her her petite legs to glare at her abused mound, bits of his seeds from earlier oozing out of her. "Just one more time, then I'll leave you alone . . . ."

"Ugh, you horny dog . . . .!" she scowled but let out a strangled moan as Renji suddenly thrusted into her.

"Woof . . . .!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day, Grimmjow finally managed to find Starrk's owners through trials and errors and the family was estatic that he had found Starrk, who was missing for a couple of months after a car trip gone wrong. Ichigo was pleased that the mutt's family was coming to get him, because the sex with him was an once in a lifetime experience. Starrk hadn't tried to take the feline again during the two days he had stayed, as he had slept most of the time. Lazy mutt.

By the next morning, The Gingerback family arrived by Grimmjow's apartment with relief and excitement on their faces. "Starrk! Starrk, you're okay . . . .!" gasped the only daughter as she hugged the dog lovingly, only to bop him on the head. "What the hell's wrong with you, Starrk?" she scowled. "Why did you run off just to chase a stupid squirrel, for crying out loud?"

"Calm down, Lilynette, we're just glad that Starrk's safe and sound," sighed the father.

"Tch, if he wanted to chase squirrels, he could've done that back home," grumbled Lilynette, yanking at Starrk's ears. But the mutt barely felt discomfort as he gave the young girl a tender lick to the cheek. "Mmm, I really can't stay mad at you . . . ." she sighed with a small smile and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much for finding him, I don't know how to repay you," smiled the mother.

"It's no problem, just take care getting back home," nodded Grimmjow. When the family finally left, the blunet heard his bedroom door open as Ichigo stepped out.

"They're gone, right?" the feline muttered. "Glad that Starrk's family took him back . . . ."

"Why? Was he that rough on you, Kitten?" his Master joked and Ichigo pouted.

"No, I'm just really happy for him," he frowned. "And he wasn't that rough, he just had a big . . . . endowment, that's all."

"Aw, Kitten . . . ." smirked Grimmjow as he walked up to him. "Guess he was too much for you, huh?" Ichigo just purred and nuzzled into his chest as he felt the scratching behind his ears. "But enough about him . . . . do you still wanna fuck, Ichi?"

"Yes, with you, Master," purred Ichigo as he gazed up at his Master.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Renji yawned softly as he led outside by his Master when he suddenly smelled a familiar scent on his wet nose. "Wruff . . . .?" he frowned and turned his head to see the dark brown dog walking of the apartment building with his family. He immediatly growled and flattened his ears, that was the one who had sex with Ichigo.

"What's wrong, Renji . . . .?" she frowned lightly but her pet stiffened at her hold on the leash as he began barking.

"Gggruff ruuff rurff . . . .!" barked Renji, catching the other mutt's attention. Translation: 'Hey, you're the one who fucked Ichigo!'

"Wruff . . . .?" Starrk huffed lazily. 'So what . . . .?' Renji snarled and tried to step forward but Rukia's hold was holding him back.

"Grrrhh, rafff wruff . . . .!" he snarled. "Rrafff woof woof rruff!" 'I'm the one that gets to fuck Ichigo! Next time, I'll take him back and show him who's the alpha.' Starrk just blinked at him before walking away with his family.

"Wuff . . . ." 'Whatever . . . .'

"Geez, Renji, what was that about . . . .?" scowled Rukia at the sight of her pet glaring daggers at the other dog. But then she remembered Renji saying to her about Ichigo getting screwed by a dog, and it resulted of her getting screwed stupid because of Renji's super smell. And because of that, his sexual stain ruined her some of his paperwork and she had to start all over. "Oh . . . . he's the reason that we had two 'quickies'?" she frowned and Renji immediatlely whined as he glanced at her.

"Wroo-ooh . . . ." he whined sheepishly, glancing away.

"Bad dog . . . ."

Owari.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Huh, so far I only got an idea between Renji and Rukia. I kept thinking about what to do with this story and I might use Shiro in the next chapter. Who knows . . . .?

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. tabby lust 4

Hey, I'm back! And with over six months in the making, so sorry about that! But I hope you enjoy the update!

**Warning: smut, language, threesome, twincest *giggles*, and psuedo-beastiality!**

Tabby Lust 4 by **Boogermeister**

A pure white stray cat trotted soundlessly through the dark and empty streets. Considering his fur color, he would have been easily spotted in the dead of night and sent to an animal shelter. But he hadn't been picked up by any human, though he was once owned by one along with his littermates. But it had been years, in cat time, since he had last seen any of them and been wandering from one alley to another.

But there was another reason why he hadn't been owned by the humans, it was mostly had to do with his eyes that creeps them out. It was fairly normal for felines to have golden yellow eyes . . . . but not as normal with black coloring where the whites of the eyes should be. He had been noticed by the humans before but by the looks of the eyes would make them wary of him. As if he was a demon.

But he didn't care, it wasn't like he didn't like them back. In fact, he had spent several weeks with an eccentric man who owned a black cat with sharp golden eyes. He was cared for by him, but wasn't given a name by the blonde man who would walk around with a cane and a green-striped hat, since the human said that someday he will be adopted by someone else. The white cat didn't want to believe that, but black cat named Yoruichi assured him about it.

After all, her Master had never steered one wrong. The white cat simply shrugged before going off to another adventure, wandering around in one area of the town for a few weeks before noticing something in the air one day. It smelled . . . . so very familiar to him, like he hadn't forgotten about it after so long. He wandered to where that scent was coming from, until he came across an apartment complex. He let out a grumble-like merow, there was no way that he can in by the front door.

He sniffed again and realized the subtly sweet scent was coming from behind the building. Under the darkness, his fur seemed to glow from the yellow streetlamp but he trotted into the dark back alley. He glanced up and sniffed again, the scent was definitely strong around here. His gold-black eyes stared and blinked in surprise.

An orange-striped tabby was lounging by the opened window, dozing as he was relishing the warm night air with tail flickering around. He didn't realize that he was being stared at by the white cat, who seemingly smirked at the surprise. He knew who he was, but before he could call out, someone else had beaten him to it. "Ichigo . . . .! Come, it's time for bed . . . .!" White ears perked up at the sound of a human man's voice and frowned, as 'Ichigo' turned his head for the voice before pouncing back inside.

The white cat grumbled but smirked again. So his little brother was owned here by that man, as he purred softly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo purred calmly as he kneaded his paws on his Master Grimmjow's lap before earning a scratch behind his ears. He was getting a last few moments with him before the human goes to work, but he didn't mind as long as he had his young kittens to tend to for the day. His honey brown eyes glanced up at the handsome man's face and purred again to get his attention from his reading the newspaper. "Reoww . . . ." he mewled, pawing at the man's thighs.

"Hmm, you just love attention, don't you?" smirked Grimmjow when he glanced down at him, in response Ichigo purred and nuzzled against his stomach. "You know that I gotta go to work, Kitten, but as always I'm coming back," he sighed before putting the paper away. Ichigo leapt out of his lap as his Master got up from the living room couch.

"Merow . . . ." Ichigo rumbled but Grimmjow smirked as he reached down for him.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be back to your other self . . . . and then we'll have some good time, all right?" he muttered, scratching behind his ears before standing up. "See you later, Ichigo . . . ." he called out, leaving him finally in the empty apartment.

"Mew . . . ." yawned Ichigo. 'Man . . . .' He trotted into the kitchen and leapt onto the counter for the opened window. Today was going to be warm sunny day, and he couldn't wait to sunbathe for a while. "Reuww, reow-mew . . . ." he rumbled, stepping onto the ledge before curling up with the sun rays on him. 'Hmm, maybe I can lay here for an hour . . . .'

"Ruff, ruff . . . ." The tabby's striped ears perked up and he grumbled by his Master's neighbor's pet dog Renji's so-called greeting. 'Hey, what's up . . . .!' barked Renji, his head sticking out of the window next to him with his open-mouthed grin from his panting.

"Rreww . . . ." frowned Ichigo as he gazed at him. 'Shut up . . . .'

"Wrroooh, ruff-wruff wroof," grinned Renji with his tongue hanging out. 'Aw, don' be like that, Ichi.' "Rooff, rhuff arff-arff." 'Just because your heat's coming soon, it doesn't mean you should act prissy about it.'

"Mew merow-meww, reow," Ichigo huffed. 'Doesn't matter, you won't be able to fuck me anyway.'

"Ruff-arff arff, wroof," the crimson-furred canine rumbled sounded like a chuckle. 'We'll see this time. Can't wait to dominate you again.'

"Merew . . . ." 'My Master'll fix you if you try.' Renji chuckled again and shook his head.

"Roof-ruff . . . ." 'Maybe if I cross over the fire escapes-'

"Mew," frowned Ichigo. 'Don't.' Renji grinned before going back inside. The feline just frowned, it had been a while since he had last sex with Renji. By the canine's instinct, he was rough but he enjoyed it. Yet he couldn't tell that to his Master, who hated the mutt so much. It was bad enough the first and only time was when Grimmjow found Renji bent over him with his knot stuck inside of him after his climax. Since then, Renji had lusting after him but had to settle to screwing his own Master Rukia whenever he smelled sex in the air.

Ichigo sighed in his dozing and stretched his limbs out as he laid on his side, his ears flicked every now and then to hear random sounds. He could feel it stirring, the urge to change into his other self for his Master's pleasure. It might come later today or tonight. But it was the middle of the week, his Master cannot afford to miss work to curb his heat cycle at its peak. Maybe he might relent into asking Grimmjow to bring Renji over just in case.

Suddenly, he jolted up when he heard a loud crash below and blinked. It sounded like trash can had toppled over, as he glanced down. He was right, the metal container fell and old trash spilled out across the ground. But by what? Street rats are not that strong to do that, he thought, but his fur bristled in case of any intruder he sees who disrupted his morning nap.

"Reww . . . ." he growled lowly with his ears flattened back. His eyes darted around to see anything but nothing. Nothing except . . . . a furry white form behind the fallen trash can. "Mereow . . . .?" he frowned as he glanced closer. Who was that?

". . . . Reow . . . .!" Ichigo's ear perked straight up at the sound and froze. To any other human, nobody would know the difference between the sounds. But he knew who it is, as he stepped down to the fire escape and peered down. It couldn't be him . . . .! It had been so long since they last saw each other.

"Mew . . . .?" he called out. '. . . . Brother?'

"Reow . . . .!" A snow-white cat leapt onto the trash can and smirked up at him. 'Yo, what's up . . . .!' Ichigo blinked again before smiling, he recognized those unique gold-black eyes from he was a kitten. That has to be him, his older brother.

"Merow, mereow . . . .!" he mewled. 'Is that really you, Brother?'

"Mreow-reew," grinned the white cat, his slim tail swishing about. 'In the flesh.' "Merow, mew-merew?" 'So how 'bout lettin' me in?'

"Mew!" nodded Ichigo. 'Ah, okay!' But before he could ask him how, the white cat gracefully leapt onto the metal ladder and climbed up. Ichigo stared in amazement as his brother jogged up to his floor and walked up to him.

"Mrew mew . . . ." he purred as they greeted each other with a nuzzle of the forehead and face. 'It's good ta see ya . . . ."

"Mew . . . ." purred Ichigo, imprinting the long-forgotten scent of the other into his memories. 'Same here . . . .' The white cat purred deeper, inhaling the submissive scent on his younger littermate and grinned. It won't be long until he has plenty of time to 'get to know' him more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

"Mew . . . .?" asked the white cat as the two brothers lounged on the bed. 'So yer name's Ichigo . . . .?' Ichigo nodded and nuzzled his face into his furry chest.

'That's the name my Master have given me, Brother,' purred Ichigo. 'Did you have a human to name you?'

'Nah, hadn't had one since I was a kitten,' his brother shrugged. 'Some months back, tho', a guy took me in . . . . but he didn't give me a name.'

'Why?'

'Somethin' 'bout findin' a better owner on my own,' he purred. 'Maybe this is a sign, Ichigo. Now that I've found ya, yer Master could take me in.'

'I dunno, Brother,' frowned Ichigo. 'It's pretty cramped with my two kittens already.'

'So that's yer kittens I saw,' the white cat grinned. 'An' judgin' by yer scent . . . . ya smell like a female, right?'

'Uh, yeah . . . . they're almost grown, so Master might find them a new home,' he sighed. 'But still, I'm not sure if Master could take you in right now.'

'Well . . . . maybe if ya ask him nicely, I could stay wit' my precious lil' brother,' purred the white cat as he nuzzled and licked at his face. Ichigo purred at the nostalgic feeling, since when they were young kittens his brother had been the most affectionate towards him. In the back of his mind, though, it had been somewhat more than a brotherly love. Before the adoption of their other siblings, when they would play around, his brother would often mount him and nibbled at his ears in a playful dominance.

But both of them were now adults, and the feelings might have developed much more for the white cat. Ichigo purred and gazed at the gold-black eyes. '. . . . Brother?' he purred softly.

'Yeah . . . .?' grinned his brother.

'My . . . . heat cycle's coming up soon, and I'll change into a human-like form,' he said. 'During that time, my Master takes me during that time. That's how I became full of his kittens the first time we did it.'

'Oh, so now yer ready ta get taken by him?' he muttered.

'It's not that . . . .' Ichigo shrugged. 'One time, his neighbor's dog could do the same and we had sex then. Another time, it was a lost dog we took in.'

'Shit, Ichi, didn't know that yer such a slutty cat,' grinned his brother and Ichigo frowned at him. 'An' wit' dogs too?'

'It wasn't my fault, I needed something when Master was away,' he grumbled.

'Then . . . . what 'bout me, Ichi?'

'Huh?' he frowned in surprise.

'Ya should know that I've always adored ya, lil' brother,' purred the white cat. 'I knew ya were different from tha rest, but this is somethin' that I've always wanted to do wit' ya.'

'But . . . . with my own brother, are you okay with that?' muttered Ichigo. His brother grinned before licking at his face again.

'I would always fantasize myself wit' ya, Ichi,' he purred. 'Besides, ya said yer Master's out at work an' yer heat'll come at any moment. What can ya do 'bout that wit'out him 'round?'

'. . . . That's true, Brother,' Ichigo smiled a little. 'I love you, but only on a brotherly sense. My Master's the one I truly love and want to have his many babies.'

'Oh, I get that . . . . but I still love ya, Ichigo,' he purred, as he nuzzled at his face once more.

_Poof!_

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo blinked when he suddenly went into his other form. He was completely bare aside from his striped ears and tail before glancing at his brother, who seemed unfazed by the transformation. "See, Brother . . . .? This is what happened," he shrugged, but his brother grinned nonetheless.

_Poof!_

"I see . . . ." Ichigo blinked in surprise at what was once his feline sibling. He should have assumed that he could do this, but he didn't expect that his brother would look like the exact copy of himself. It was like looking at one's reflection but his brother was albino white, from his bare skin to his hair to his ears and tail. "Well, Ichi . . . .? Ya didn't think I could this?" his brother asked with a wide grin, his watery voice differed from the other's light baritone one.

"Well, um, I just didn't know that we look alike, Brother," frowned Ichigo but the white-skinned feline cackled a little.

"Well, I guess we're twins in a way," he grinned before leaning close, his unusually blue tongue swiped across his younger brother's lips. Ichigo blinked when he was pulled into a light kiss before his brother nuzzled his nose at his own. "Hmm . . . . ya feelin' that need, Ichi? That ya need something inside ya?" he purred.

"Um . . . . yeah, Brother," he moaned softly as he was kissed again.

"Ah, but ya know . . . . cuz yer in yer heat cycle, there's a possibility that I might get my own brother pregnant," he purred deeply. Ichigo frowned lightly but his instincts was going against him as usual as he inhaled the clean yet masculine scent on him. "Are ya alright wit' that, Ichi? Usually, our instincts are smart enough ta not breedin' wit' our own siblings," the pale feline purred, nuzzling at his collared neck. "But yer so special . . . . I wouldn't mind if ya carry my kittens."

"Brother . . . ." sighed Ichigo, but his brother leaned over him and began licking at his peachy-tan skin.

"Hmm, ya smell like that Master of yers," he rumbled as his clawed hand roamed over the flat stomach. "I wonder . . . . would he really mind of us brothers fuckin' on his bed 'til ya get full o' my babies."

"Brother, you talk so dirty . . . ." Ichigo moaned softly from his brother's touch before his lips were nipped into another kiss.

"But ya like it, right?" he sneered.

"Master would do the same . . . . as did Renji, the neighbor's dog," sighed the orange-haired. His hands reached up to caress at the sibling's face and smiled softly. "My Master might be weirded out by this but I doubt that he would be angry at us."

"Let's hope not, Ichi," smirked the feline as he shifted his body over his younger brother's, he nearly purred in delight when their arousal rubbed against each other. But Ichigo mentally frowned by the friction, despite of the pleasure he felt. He didn't get the chance to glance down at the other's nether regions but from what he felt, it seemed that his brother's arousal might be different from his Master's as well as those mutts'.

"Brother . . . .?" he muttered, cheeks tingling at the thought of asking as he gazed at his unique eyes.

"Hm?" purred his brother.

"Can I see . . . . you know . . . .?" he mumbled sheepishly. The white feline grinned as he sat up, pulling him onto his splayed out lap.

"Yer so perverted, lil' brother . . . ." he chuckled, taking Ichigo's hand to place it over his alabaster chest. "Ya really wanna touch me down there, Ichi?"

"Just that it felt a little different from my Master's, Brother . . . ." he purred softly. His claws deftly trailed down the hard abdomen, noticing that his elder sibling was slightly more muscular than him before finally touching at the growing arousal. Ichigo could hear the pleasurable purr by his ear as he lightly gripped it, and he purred just the same. When he stroked down, it felt somewhat normal, but he immediately noticed the different when he moved up. it was as if his brother's hardened erection was covered in tiny pricks. "It is different, Brother . . . ." he sighed.

"O' course, Ichigo," purred the other feline. "Mine's meant ta give ya a far different pleasure than yer Master. But we won't know sure if ya keep actin' coy 'bout it."

"I'm not, I'm just being submissive whenever there's an alpha around in my presence," he playfully pouted. "But please . . . . I want you to take me now, Brother. The urge is getting too strong for me . . . ."

"Heh, I can tell by yer smell," grinned his brother before he reached behind Ichigo for his two fingers to prod for his hole that was getting wetter by the moment. The tabby moaned softly, his body reacting at the slim fingers pushing into his entrance as he began riding on them. "Fuck, Ichi . . . ." groaned the albino when Ichigo gripped at his shoulders and whined. "Do ya want it that bad?"

"Y-yes, Brother . . . ." mewled Ichigo, licking his sibling's lips for a lustful kiss. "Please, dominate me . . . ." His brother chuckled and removed his now slicked fingers, licking the secretion off the digits before nudging him off his lap. Instinctively, the orange-haired tabby laid on his stomach before raising his hips up, eagerly displaying his sumbmission to the alpha with his striped tail straight up.

"Fuck . . . ." purred his brother, moving to mount over him with his tip prodding at the winking entrance. "Ya sure want this, Ichi?"

"Quit asking and just do it already . . . .!" whined Ichigo. The albino feline grinned and gripped at his hips tightly, before pushing himself into his younger littermate. Ichigo moaned from the intrusion as he grasped at the bedsheets, he could feel the warm body above him before his ears were playfully nipped.

"We're just gettin' started, Ichigo . . . ." he grunted with a sneer before slowly pulling out. Ichigo suddenly felt the tiny barbs scraping at the wall of his insides, and let out a loud yowl. It wasn't painful, but he felt the pleasure intensifying for some reason before his brother thrusted back in.

"Ah, ya felt that one, right?" he purred. "The barbs are meant to stimulate ya durin' yer heat cycle. Meanin', it'll make ya get pregnant faster whenever we fuck." Ichigo yowled again when he felt him pulling out, already he was sweating from the scraping as pheromones emanating from his body. "Don't worry, it may hurt now, but it'll make ya shiver wit' delight later on . . . .!" he grunted as he continued.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck . . . .!" yowled Ichigo, his ears flattened down as his urge seemed to increase rather than being curbed down. Maybe his brother was right about the barbs, he was feeling stimulated by his quick thrusts as the instinctive need to get pregnant was warping his mind. Right now, he didn't care that he would carry his blood's kittens, as long as he was feeling gratification from this. "F-fuck, Brother . . . . harder, harder!" he moaned.

"Shit, seems like yer enjoyin' this . . . .!" grinned the older brother, nipping at his ears again as he bucked harder. Ichigo yelped when he was suddenly pulled onto his lap as the pale feline sat back. He moaned at the new angle, as the erection went deeper inside of him.

"Brother . . . .!" he moaned, but he was cut off when his chin was gripped and his lips were captured into a deep kiss. "Hmm-mm, fuck . . . .!" he panted, both tongues tangled with one another before the siblings kissed again with the elder one reaching down to grip at the younger's arousal. "Hmm, Brother . . . .!" he breathed with a shaky grin.

"Ya have no idea how good ya feel ta me, Ichi . . . .!" he rumbled, grunting at the clenching feeling around him as he began stroking the other feline off. Ichigo wauled intensely and bucked over his brother's lap. Relishing at the mingling scents of their pheromones, he was in complete euphoria that his ears didn't pick up the distant noise of the apartment door opening and closing.

"B-Brother . . . .!" he moaned out, their tails interetwined with one another as he kept bouncing, his inner muscles convulsed by the barbs.

"I know . . . ." he purred as he nipped at his neck. "It won't be long 'til we're truly complete-" But both cats instantly froze at the sound of the bedroom door opening, and Grimmjow stepped in only to stare wide-eyed at the sight of Ichigo riding another cat-person. Ichigo stared back in shock, while his brother just blinked in surprise, before Grimmjow finally stepped back.

"Sorry to disturb you . . . ." he mumbled, closing the door. Both feline blinked at the unexpected action with their ears twitching. What was that about? "Hey, wait a fucking minute!" Grimmjow slammed opened the door as senses finally came to him, narrowed eyes zeroed in on the albino. "Just who the fuck are you!" he seethed.

"M-Master . . . . t-this is my brother . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, ears flattened and head bowed slightly as if waiting for punishment. Grimmjow blinked in shock but frowned as he stepped closer.

"Brother? Then what's his name?" he questioned.

"Don't got one, I'm just a simple stray who found his lil' brother," smirked the white-skinned cat. "Who could imagine that I'm reunited wit' my twin an' littermate after so long . . . .?"

"Twins?"

"We're a coupla minutes apart," he smirked, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck. "Our bonds are that close. That's why we're fuckin'."

"Brother . . . ." pouted Ichigo, but moaned when his brother wiggled his hips against his.

"Fuck . . . . for some reason, I don't that much surprised about this," huffed Grimmjow as he glanced between the two. "So . . . . your brother don't got a name, Kitten?"

"No, Master, he doesn't have an owner for a long time," Ichigo answered. "In fact, we was hoping that you can take him in. After all, this is my family."

"Oh, is that right . . . .?" he muttered with a raised eyebrow. He stepped closer, hand extended to scratch behind the albino's ears. The pale feline purred at the feeling and leaned into the touch. Even if he was the alpha one at the moment, he didn't seem to mind to submit to the blue-haired human. "I suppose . . . . I can call you Shiro," smirked Grimmjow as he moved away.

"Shiro . . . .?" asked the white feline.

"Since you're completely white, it fits you," he nodded.

"What do you think of the name, Brother?" purred Ichigo as he glanced up at him.

"Hmm, I like it . . . ." purred the newly named pet. "Shiro's my name now. So I guess I can call ya Master now, huh?"

"Duh, what does it look like?" smirked Grimmjow, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the chiseled abdomen before shrugging the article off. "Well . . . .?"

"Well what, Master?" muttered Ichigo.

"Aren't you gonna finish anytime soon?" he smirked. "Hurry up and continue . . . ."

"M-Master . . . .!" his pet exclaimed before Shiro abruptly pushed him back down on the bed.

"Ya hear that, Ichi? Our Master wants a good show, so we can't disappoint him," purred Shiro, as he pulled out. Ichigo yowled from the scraping, but now he felt empty before he was forced on his side. "Shit, ya practically achin' fer me," sneered Shiro as he kneeled between the tan legs and thrusted back in.

"Fuck . . . .!" moaned Ichigo, his body pushed and tugged by his older twin's quick and hard thrusts. He lustfully glanced at his Master, and he noticed that the human was tenting an arousal in his pants from the sight. "Sh-Shiro . . . .!" he mewled loudly, grasping at the bedsheets.

"Yeah . . . .?" grunted Shiro.

"Master's enjoying the sight . . . .!" he smiled shakily. "It won't be long until he takes me after you're done . . . .!"

"Is that right . . . .?" he smirked before glancing at the smirking human. "Think I can see what ya got fer my brother, Master?"

"Ah, you sure you wanna see it?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Who knows? Maybe I wanna be fucked by ya," he challenged. Grimmjow scoffed in amusement and stepped up to the two pets. Shiro purred by the closeness of the crotch to his face, his black-clawed hand reached up to palm at it and noted how warm and heavy it felt. "C'mon, Master . . . . it's not like I'll be scared o' it," he purred deeply.

"Your choice," Grimmjow smirked, as he undid the button and fly of his pants. Both set of eyes watched as their Master fished his hard erection out of the hole of his boxer before Shiro licked his lips temptingly at the sight.

"Shit, Master, how ya manage ta keep it away most o' the time?" he purred.

"You flatter me . . . ." he smiled, as he petted him on the head. "Then you're not scared of taking it, Shiro?"

"No way, Master . . . ." purred Shiro. Without a hint of hesitation, he leaned forward and his blue tongue swiped at the leaking tip. "Mmmh," he purred deeply before taking half of the erection into his mouth. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling as he gripped at the snow-white tresses, it seemed that the pale feline didn't mind that his mouth and jaws were being manhandled so roughly by the Master's thrusting.

All the while, Ichigo mewled at the pleasurable feeling of his brother's thrusts jabbing at his sweet spot. He knew he was getting close as he clawed at the pale chest. "Shiro . . . . I'm getting close," he moaned.

"Already, Kitten?" smirked Grimmjow, already Shiro was practically being gagged by the man's organ. Ichigo shakily nodded as his inner muscles kept clenching around his brother. "Go ahead, Shiro, finish the job . . . ." he commanded as he pulled away from Shiro's now sore mouth, but the albino merely smirked as he returned his attention to the writhing feline.

"Ya hear that, Ichi . . . .?" he purred into the quivering ears, thrusting harder just to hear Ichigo whimpering in lust and pain. "Ya gonna be a great mommy fer my babies . . . ."

"Sh-Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"Mmmh, fuck . . . .!" Shiro hissed and instantly went still just as he climaxed into his younger littermate, gritting his teeth at the gratifying feeling. But the orange-haired tabby yowled as warm seeds filled him up, his claws clenched at the bedsheets to the point of ripping the fabric while Shiro breathed heavily above him. "Aw, fuck . . . . hadn't fucked hard like that before," he grinned, leaning down to lick his brother's sweat-drenched face.

"Shiro . . . ." Ichigo panted, before his lips were captured into a kiss. "Can't believe it . . . . having kittens with my own brother . . . ."

"Heh, who knows? Right now, it's our Master's turn," he smirked as he pulled out his now lax member out of his brother. "But I might get a turn after he's done wit' ya, if ya ain't tired out from the fuckin'." Ichigo groaned softly from the empty feeling but that was the least of his worries as Grimmjow had finally stripped off the last of his clothing and pushed Shiro aside.

"That's right, Ichigo, you can't be tired now," smirked Grimmjow with a devious gleam in his eyes, sitting onto the bed as he pulled his pet onto his lap. "And look at this . . . . you didn't even come, and you're still hard," he teasingly pointed out as he fondled with the feline's arousal and Ichigo whined. "Were you holding out on your own brother, Kitten?"

"I'm sorry, Master . . . ." whined Ichigo but his Master licked at his lips for a kiss.

"Don't apologize, Kitten," he chuckled. "Turn your body around, with you facing Shiro." Ichigo didn't question as he turned to his brother, his back pressing against the man's strong chest. "The only way you can make it up is for your brother to watch me ramming you crazy," he said, and Ichigo shivered at the perverted thought of it. "You're scared?"

"N-no, Master . . . ." he whimpered with a deep blush on his face.

"Then let's get to it," he chuckled, forcing Ichigo's legs apart and over his strong thighs for Shiro to see. The albino feline's grin widened at the sight of the other's winking entrance that oozing out his seeds before their Master's erection began prodding at it. "Hahh, it's still tight after all that fucking," groaned Grimmjow as he pushed himself into Ichigo, who whimpered. His insides were still sensitive due to Shiro's prickly member but couldn't allow himself to feel pain as he felt the hands on his hips before he was pushed down to take in whole.

"Ah-ahh . . . .!" he gasped out in renewed lust as his back arched against Grimmjow. "M-Master . . . ."

"You keep forgetting my demands, Kitten," Grimmjow growled playfully. "When we fuck, call me Grimmjow."

"I-I'm sorry, Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo, earning a rewarding kiss from him. His clawed hand reached down to feel his Master's girth stretching out his entrance, as he took a quick glance at Shiro. Obviously, his brother licked his lips at the way Ichigo kept feeling around his hole. "See this, Shiro . . . .? This is how Master gave me kittens the first time," he smiled with lust then moaned when Grimmjow gripped his hips and pulled him up. "Grimmjow . . . ."

"That's it, Kitten, take it until you get more babies like you wanted it," he groaned.

"Yes, fuck me until I'm full of kittens . . . .!" he moaned, bouncing on his Master's lap. "I don't care if it's yours or Shiro, I just need more . . . .!" Seeing Grimmjow's girth being swallowed up by Ichigo was getting Shiro aroused, as his erection stood straight up when he sat back and his grin plastered on his face like crazy.

"Fuck, Master, ya gonna fuck him 'til he passes out," he purred, watching Ichigo writhing in a seizure-like state.

"My Kitten can take it . . . . shit, he still feels good after all that slutty sex with those mutts," grinned Grimmjow as he thrusted upwards. Ichigo yelped out the moment his sweet spot was struck, the strong smell of pheromones was making him dizzy. "Come on, Ichigo, if you pass out now . . . . then I'll let Shiro take advantage of you," he grunted.

"Fuck . . . . I don't care, as long as I get what I wanted," Ichigo moaned breathlessly, his hand reached down again to feel the thick shaft coated with his secretion as well as remnants of Shiro's semen. He really didn't care if he had sex with both his brother and his Master, if he gets pregnant then that's all it matters to him. "Grimmjow, please . . . .!" he whimpered. "I want more babies like before, I really don't care who'll father them . . . .!"

"Oh, is that right?" Grimmjow gritted with a grin, before slowing down his thrusts.

"Huh . . . .?"

"Shiro, come here and suck off your brother," he requested, much to his pet's surprise.

"M-Master . . . .?" gasped Ichigo, but Shiro was more than delighted as he crawled up to the two.

"Shit, Master's got a good scent on him," grinned Shiro when he situated himself between their legs, purring at the strong smell of pheromone. "Remind me the next time that ya gotta fuck me hard."

"Same here . . . ." grinned the blunet. Shiro just smirked before grasping at his littermate's hard arousal, much to Ichigo's lust-filled surprise. His blue tongue darted out to lap at the leaking tip then slowly taking it whole.

"Fuck . . . .!" gasped the orange-haired tabby and flinched at the hot and wet feeling around his erection before his Master resumed thrusting.

"The faster you come, the faster I'll come, Kitten," he smirked, chuckling at his pet's writhing state. "And the faster I come, the closer you are to getting your babies. See how that works, Kitten?" Ichigo could barely nod, his claws gripping at his brother's hair tightly as Shiro fluidly bobbed back and forth. Even if he would reach his orgasm, he might be too tired to get taken by Shiro a second time around. It didn't matter, anyway, as he was feeling it coming.

"Fuck, fuck . . . .!" cried Ichigo to the point of tears seeping out of his clenched eyes. "I can't take- I can't- fuck . . . .!" he yowled, body twitching as he finally climaxed. But the white feline immediately swallowed the load before pulling away, lapping away the last drops from his lips before kneeling up to his brother's eye level.

"Ya don't taste so bad, Ichi," he purred as he gripped at his chin for a deep kiss. Ichigo moaned at the action, swapping saliva before his brother pulled away. "C'mon, Ichi, Master's close ta knockin' ya up an' then it'll be my turn," he grinned.

"F-fuck . . . ." Ichigo moaned lethargically. He could feel that Grimmjow was thrusting faster, but his body felt so worn out that he leaned onto his brother for support. "Master . . . ."

"Shit, almost done . . . ." gritted his Master as his climax was getting close. "Ah! Fuck, yeah . . .!" He growled and his orgasm finally came, and Ichigo moaned at the warm sticky essence coating up his insides. "Aw, shit . . . . take him now, Shiro," panted Grimmjow as he flopped back onto the mattress. "Do what you want with him until he's pregnant."

"Tch, this comin' from the guy was tryin' ta knock up my dear brother," smirked Shiro.

"He said that he doesn't really care if either of us are the father, just want him to be happy," he grinned tiredly before nudging Ichigo off his lap, his semen-stained member flopped limply out of his partially conscious pet.

"Uhnnhh . . . ." Ichigo whimpered softly but Shiro chuckled as he laid him down.

"You came a lot in here," he pointed out, spreading the tan cheeks apart to reveal the twitching hole with the semen oozing out. Ichigo made a small whimper when his brother's fingers promptly thrusted inside of him and wiggled against the muscles. "I hope that yer didn't forget yer promise ta fuck me, after all I can change whenever I want," he purred as he took his fingers out and eagerly licked at the sticky substance. "Too bad that I can't bare yer babies like Ichi here, tho' . . . ."

"Yeah, but good to know that I don't have to worry about you running off for three months before showing up with kittens," Grimmjow chuckled tiredly. Shiro smirked before straddling on his brother's back, groaning softly as he thrusted into Ichigo's loosened entrance.

"A-ahh . . . .!" winced Ichigo when he felt the tiny barbs pulling back. His body was so tired and worn out from the sex, but couldn't fight back as he felt a nuzzle against his sweat-stained face.

"Shh, Ichi, when all o' this is over, ya gonna be ripe wit' my an' Master's babies," he purred tenderly. Ichigo purred back and let himself get taken with a tired smile.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"That's it, I'm gonna kill Grimmjow for getting it on with that pet of his . . . .!" Rukia huffed in annoyance despite being pinned under Renji on the bed. Right now, her dog was dozing after just climaxing and his knot cemented inside her. Once again, Renji had gotten excited by the sex in the air and took the chance to mount her the moment her guard was dropped. "Renji, Renji, get off, you're too heavy," she frowned as she nudged at his marked shoulder.

"Hmm . . . .? Huh . . . .?" mumbled Renji as he peeked his eyes open to look at her. "What is it, Master . . . .?"

"Don't 'Master' me, you idiot!" she scolded. "Quit using an excuse to fuck me just because you smell Ichigo getting screwed! What if I wasn't ready, or if I was on my 'time of the month' for crying out loud?" Renji just blinked at her before smiling tiredly.

"Relax, it's not like I was gonna to knock you up . . . . yet," he smirked.

"Ugh, you still on that? Geez, maybe I should buy a girl dog if you're so needy on that," she scoffed softly.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart," he chuckled with his bushy tail wagging. "You know that I only want you to bear my pups, Master."

"Not from what I heard, Grimmjow had told me about your failed plan regarding Ichigo some months back," frowned Rukia.

"Oh, right . . . ." The knot finally dissipated, but Renji quickly positioned himself as soon as he had gotten hard. And his Master felt that but moaned softly the moment he began to thrust, her tiny hands pushed against his hard and warm chest but it was pointless to stop her stronger pet. "Fuck . . . ." he growled in lust, leaning down to kiss Rukia. Rukia moaned but relented to his needs.

After all, his animalistic roughness was the best part of the sex.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Some weeks later, Grimmjow had finally found some decent homes for the kittens from Ichigo's first pregnancy. According to his apartment building rules, he couldn't have more than three cats but decided to give away both. After all . . . . back in his cat form, Ichigo was purring in delight with his pale belly swelling up by the day. He knew that he was with kittens once again but didn't have the instinctive need to ran off to protect himself.

Shiro, whose brand-new black collar clashed with his snow-white fur, snuggled protectively with his brother on the small pet bed. 'Yer practically glowin', Ichi,' he purred, licking the orange tabby's face. 'Ya that happy that me an' Master screwed ya ta tha point o' ya passin' out on us?'

'Shut up, you guys kept using me after I blacked out,' pouted Ichigo. 'I wasn't even sure who was above me. The only thing I felt was you two gushing out into me, so much of it kept coming out rather than staying inside.'

'Tch, well ya were askin' fer it. After all, ya wanted ta have babies no matter what,' smirked Shiro as he nuzzled at his face. 'Who knows, maybe me an' Master are both daddies fer yer kittens. It's possible, right?'

'Yeah, but . . . .' Ichigo sighed, letting out a silent yawn before lying on his side to reveal his growing stomach. 'Master's a bit worried about the kittens fathered by you, though. Since we're siblings, there's a good chance that they might get sick due to inbreeding. That's what he said.'

'Ah, I know . . . . but let's hope that they'll turn out okay, right?' he purred. His paw reaching out to rub at Ichigo's furry stomach. 'Maybe I'll know which one I fathered, possibly a white one like me . . . .' Ichigo purred humorously at that before playfully swiping at him.

'You'll like that, wouldn't you?" he smiled.

'O' course, Ichi,' smirked Shiro, leaning down to lick at his nose. 'An' once yer get inta heat again, this time I'll be tha daddy fer tha entire litter.'

'Tch, I may want kittens but I don't wanna be popping out babies every time we fuck,' he sighed. 'Plus, Master'd be in trouble if there are hordes of cats running around in his apartment.'

'Aw, spoilsport . . . .'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Phew, well that was a tough one! See ya next time!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
